Deep in the Heart
by Tammie Silveira
Summary: Até mesmo nos momentos em que tudo parece perdido, há um fio de esperança. Ginny pensava que tudo estava perdido, que não existia mais meios de vencer a Guerra, até se lembrar que havia algo marcado em seu coração, que poderia mudar tudo. COMPLETA!
1. Capítulo Um

**Capitulo Um**

Desde a morte de Harry Potter, tudo se tornara um inferno.

Não que antes fosse um rio de felicidade, em que todos vivessem em um mundo belo e sem guerra, longe disso; mas, após a morte do Menino-Que-Sobreviu, o símbolo de resistência do mundo bruxo, todo o pouco que havia sido conquistado caíra com simples facilidade.

Voldemort subira ao poder como um tirano nojento, em busca da purificação da comunidade bruxa e que todos o idolatrassem: o homem que vencera a morte, o homem que exigia total obediência e humilhação aos seus pés.

Fora aberta a temporada de caça aos nascidos trouxa, e não demorou muito para que os que tinham coragem de se opor àquela tirania começassem a ser mortos com igual crueldade; não havia quem não fosse tratado como um simples verme.

O caos reinava, pura e simplesmente.

A comunidade bruxa não demorara muito tempo a reduzir-se pela metade, tudo em prol da purificação, da seleção dos bruxos dignos de terem em suas veias o sangue mágico.

Os poucos nascidos trouxas que sobreviveram, assim como os que haviam se rebelado e, milagrosamente sobrevividos, haviam se escondido em pequenos grupos, que viviam no subterrâneo de antigas comunidades, agora destruídas pela insanidade de Lord Voldemort.

O principal grupo concentrava-se em Godric's Hollow, onde inacreditavelmente nunca haviam sido encontrados. Ali, funcionava a sede do grupo dos rebeldes, em que os principais bruxos e bruxas de tais grupos reuniam-se para discutir táticas e maneiras de derrubar ou desarticular alguns grupos de Comensais da Morte. Voldemort sabia existir um grupo de resistência, mas nunca descobrira onde tais grupos se encontravam.

O pequeno grupo subterrâneo de Godric's Hollow vivia em uma situação decadente. Camas improvisadas eram espalhadas pelos minúsculos quartos distribuídos em um longo corredor de terra batida. Muitas vezes os sobreviventes passavam por situações apertadas, como longos períodos em que faltavam alimentos.

Para deixar a cena ainda mais desoladora, em meio a toda aquela tristeza, era possível avistar algumas poucas crianças, que se reuniam e brincavam ao longo do corredor, fugindo de toda aquela realidade cruel e do estomago vazio por meio de brincadeiras que os transportavam fingidamente, em suas mentes, para lugares mais felizes, e talvez com um pouco de paz.

Duas meninas estavam sentadas no chão no fim do corredor, contando histórias uma para a outra; histórias sobre a guerra que estava acontecendo, mas dando suas próprias idéias de como terminaria.

Ao mesmo tempo, a líder da comunidade de Godric's Hollow havia acabado de aparecer no corredor.

Havia um corte profundo em seu rosto, e estava completamente molhada; o sangue misturava-se a água que pingava sobre o chão. Ela estava num estado lastimável em aparência, com vestes rasgadas e arranhões e machucados pelo corpo, mas isso não impedia a segurança e o poder que ela passava para quem quer que olhasse para ela.

Ginny Weasley passou pelas duas garotas no exato momento em que a mais nova, de cabelos cacheados e castanhos dizia:

- E então Você-Sabe-Quem cairia, e todos aqueles que morreram teriam a permissão de voltar.

Ginny passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos e molhados, e escutou a outra garotinha perguntar:

- E quem você gostaria que voltasse?

A voz da criança não passou de um sussurro quando respondera:

- Bem, talvez minha mãe pudesse voltar. Assim eu poderia conhecê-la.

Ginny passou pelo corredor, deixando as duas meninas para trás; sentira seu peito comprimir àquela confissão da garotinha. Sim, ela também gostaria que os mortos pudessem retornar... Ela não se sentiria tão perdida, então.

Caminhou até o fim do corredor, silenciando cada família que dirigia sua atenção para ela.

Havia apenas uma única sala, no fim de todo aquele corredor. Ginny caminhou em passos vagarosos até lá, e quando abriu a porta, os olhares de todos os presentes caíram sobre si. O único homem ruivo presente ergueu-se imediatamente, com os olhos arregalados e o ar assustado.

- Ginny, por Deus... - ele se apressou até ela, que se desvencilhou do irmão.

- Eu estou bem. – respondeu com indiferença. - Alguns Comensais descobriram nosso esquema de observação. – seu olhar caiu sobre um dos presentes, um homem com cicatrizes no rosto e o olhar opaco; os cabelos louros caiam em seus olhos.

- Quem foi?

- Ninguém do circulo intimo dele. – Ginny encolheu os ombros. – E não importa mais suas identidades. Estão mortos.

O homem louro e Ginny analisaram-se, em silêncio, antes que o homem suspirasse.

- Ginny – ele suspirou. – Você não pode -.

- Era eu ou eles, Neville. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo aborrecida. – Acho que nem preciso pensar em quem escolho salvar a pele.

- Conseguiu obter a informação? – perguntou uma mulher de cabelos longos e negros. Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Perdi contato com Malfoy na noite passada.

Ron Weasley cerrou os olhos.

- O desgraçado pode ter nos traído, você sabe disso. Os Comensais que te atacaram podem ter ido para lá porque ele abriu a boca, aquele canalha nojento...

- Ele não nos traiu. – havia um tom de irritação na voz de Ginny agora. – Malfoy está do nosso lado Ron, pelo amor de Deus, pare de confundir sua raiva de colégio com a atualidade, estamos em guerra, e perdendo se você não percebe.

- Como diabos você pode ter tanta certeza que -.

- Isso é problema meu. – ela o cortou, as íris castanhas cerradas. – Se você confia em mim, confia em Malfoy.

Neville Longbotton pareceu gostar daquelas palavras tanto quanto Ron Weasley.

- Bom – disse a mulher de cabelos negros, levantando-se. – Isso nos faz perder pelo menos dois meses de investigação e planejamento.

Ginny passou a mão pelos cabelos mais uma vez, fechando os olhos.

- Temos que voltar nossas forças para a proteção das comunidades, no momento. – ela disse com a voz vagarosa. – Não temos muito que fazer, e está começando a faltar comida em alguns pontos.

- Como o meu. - Neville respondeu pesaroso. – Estamos sem comida há três dias.

- Há estoque o suficiente para seis meses aqui. – Ginny respondeu calmamente. – Pegue o suficiente para três meses do estoque.

- Então – a mulher de cabelos negros se manifestou mais uma vez. – Não vamos nos preocupar com o mundo lá em cima?

- Não por enquanto. – Ginny acenou com a cabeça. – Temos que cuidar dos subterrâneos, não adianta vencermos uma guerra quando não se tem por quem vencer. Vamos cuidar das pessoas das comunidades.

Neville suspirou.

- Estou cansado. – ele admitiu. – Estamos há mais de cinco anos dessa maneira.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio. Antigamente, era provável que um dos presentes reconfortasse Neville, dizendo que tudo iria acabar bem, mas não havia mais força para tal. Ron apenas assentira, enquanto a mulher morena suspirara, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Ginny por sua vez, não o reconfortara, mas dissera em um tom de voz firme:

- Nós precisamos nos manter fortes. – ela deu as costas para sair da sala, mas parou por um momento. – Diga a Fred, Luna e Katie que sentimos saudades.

Em silêncio, deixara a sala. Estava pronta para ir para seu próprio dormitório, e na verdade seu coração estava até mesmo ansioso por isso; ali, naquele lugar, ela esqueceria o pesadelo que estavam vivendo, ao mesmo tempo em que, ironicamente, estaria se lembrando porque ainda tinha tantas forças para lutar.

Mas Ron abrira a porta da sala, não permitindo que ela tivesse aquele momento, ainda.

- Ginny... – ele caminhara até ela, parecendo incerto do que dizer. – O que... O que aconteceu lá em cima?

Ela encarou o irmão por um tempo, e sentiu pena dele. Ele havia perdido tantos entes queridos quanto ela, mas ela imaginava como ele criara tanta força para continuar; além de ter perdido quase toda a família, que era a dela também, havia perdido amigos queridos, o melhor amigo, e o amor de sua vida.

Mas lá estava ele, com o mesmo ar decidido que ela. E de preocupação.

- Eu estava perto do antigo Ministério da Magia. – ela admitiu em voz baixa. Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Droga, Ginny! Lá não tem nada, porque você ainda insiste em...

- Tem alguma coisa, sim! – Ginny teimou. – Por que eu sonharia com isso todas as noites? Por que eu teria essa sensação de que eles escondem alguma coisa lá, que pode ser nosso triunfo? – ela continuou antes que o irmão abrisse a boca para retrucar – Eu quero acabar com isso!

O protesto angustiado saíra de sua boca, a confissão que ela nunca havia feito em voz alta, a não ser para uma única pessoa: seu filho.

Ron suspirou, olhando para os olhos da irmã.

- Gin, nós temos que nos concentrar no que é real, não ficar se baseando no que pode ou não ter em um lugar que os Comensais quase destruíram, e que está abandonado.

- Porque ele colocaria Comensais para vigiar aquele lugar, se não tivesse alguma coisa importante?

Ron suspirou cansado.

- Eu sei o que você quer fazer. Quer ir até o Departamento de Mistérios. – ele a acusou. – Harry está morto, Ginny. Você precisa se preocupar com quem está vivo, como Michael. Ele é uma criança, merece uma vida melhor.

Os olhos da irmã ficaram como duas fendas. Ele sabia que isso aconteceria a partir do momento que mencionasse Harry.

- Você acha que eu não estou me preocupando com todos os subterrâneos? Você acha que eu estou sendo _negligente_ com todos eles, que depositaram suas vidas em minhas mãos? – ela perguntou em um sussurro perigoso. Ron sentiu um arrepio na espinha, porque vira o reflexo do melhor amigo na irmã, naquelas palavras. – Você acha que eu quero que meu filho viva nesse estado?

- Ginny... Eu... Não, não quis dizer isso -.

- Foi exatamente o que você quis dizer. – ela o cortou, secamente. - Mortos não voltam a vida, Ronald Weasley. Minha preocupação é acabar com essa guerra, com Voldemort.

Ron estremeceu com aquele nome, mas ela o ignorou.

- Ginny, se você fosse negligente, nunca teria sido eleita a líder da sede, da comunidade de Godric's Hollow. Você é uma das bruxas mais poderosas que sobreviveram, e você sabe disso. Todas as comunidades estariam reduzidas à metade se não estivesse conosco.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Sua postura fria, desde que chegara à comunidade, continuava ali.

- Nunca mais mencione isso, Ronald, que eu não me preocupo com esse grupo. E nunca mais ouse fazer isso usando o nome ou a morte de Harry.

Ela virou as costas e finalmente fora procurar seu quarto. Ron ficou observando a irmã se afastar, com tristeza em seus olhos. Aquela Guerra havia destruído tudo, desde famílias inteiras até sua irmã caçula. A doce Ginny Weasley havia morrido dando lugar a uma mulher fria, sem emoções aparentes.

Desde que assumira a frente como líder da principal comunidade subterrânea, Ginny se fechara em seu próprio casulo. Em campo, matava Comensais a sangue frio, talvez mais sangue frio que os próprios Comensais usavam para matar bruxos inocentes. Ela não se abalava mais, e Ron praticamente não sabia de mais nada de sua vida, com a exceção de que, nos últimos dois meses ela vinha sonhando com a mesma coisa todas as noites: O antigo Ministério da Magia. E que a sensação de que existira alguma coisa ali, alguma coisa que pudesse ajudá-los, consumia-a viva.

Ainda que, por algum milagre, aquela Guerra fosse vencida, ele duvidava que Ginny voltasse a ser a mesma.

Ginny entrou no quarto precário, com apenas um colchão de casal e um banheiro que ela tentava manter limpo, por mais que isso parecesse impossível tendo em vista a própria aparência precária do mesmo. Ela ficou observando o quarto, iluminado precariamente e observou a figura que dormia sossegadamente no colchão, que usava um cobertor. Ela se lembrou das palavras do irmão de poucos minutos atrás, olhou novamente para o filho, e sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Encostou-se à porta, e escorregou pela mesma até que caísse sentada no chão; as lágrimas já caiam livremente, amargas e dolorosas pelo seu rosto.

Ela segurou um soluço, sentindo a pressão que todos colocavam sobre ela cada vez mais fortes. Escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos e chorou em silêncio, com o corpo tremendo.

Demorou algum tempo até que parasse de chorar. Quando isso aconteceu, ela caminhou ate o banheiro, lavou o rosto e trocou de roupa. Observou sua imagem no espelho e limpou o corte em seu rosto, fazendo um curativo no mesmo.

Quando ela voltou para o quarto e olhou para o colchão, Michael estava sentado, com as perninhas magrelas cruzadas uma sobre a outra, e o olhar sobre a mãe. Ginny olhou para o filho, com ar preocupado nos olhos verdes, e sentiu a garganta ficar apertada mais uma vez.

Michael Potter era a cópia do pai; os cabelos negros e rebeldes, os olhos incrivelmente verdes. Pequeno e magricela, ele era a cópia de Harry quando o mesmo tinha a idade dele.

Ginny ajoelhou-se no colchão, de frente para ele, e passou a mão por seus cabelos.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo, querido. – disse carinhosamente para o filho, que balançou a cabeça.

- Eu queria esperar você chegar, mamãe. – Michael retrucou, claramente gostando do carinho que a mãe lhe dava. Ginny fingiu estar zangada com ele, mas se sentiu tocada pelas palavras do filho.

- Já está tarde, você deveria estar dormindo.

_E o dia em que eu não chegar? _Ela imaginou o filho acordado, esperando a mãe ansiosamente olhando para a porta, os olhos verdes e vivos da criança brilhando, se perguntando onde ela estaria...

Ginny tratou de afastar aqueles sentimentos funestos de sua mente.

Michael pareceu aborrecido com a mãe.

- Tio Ron deixa Sam ficar acordada até tarde. E eu a vi brincando com aquela garota Abott antes de você chegar.

Ginny girou os olhos.

- Tio Ron é um babaca e não é seu pai. Agora eu, quero você cedo na cama, mocinho.

Michael pareceu zangado, mas logo começou a rir quando sua mãe começou-o a encher de cócegas. Ginny o encheu de beijinhos e cócegas, e as bochechas do menino estavam rosadas de tanto rir quando ela parou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Michael começou a contar coisas que fizera naquele dia, suas brincadeiras e travessuras com sua prima e com as poucas crianças que existiam ali. Dissera também que tio Fred fizera uma visita e uma série de brincadeiras e risadas. Ginny sorriu ao ver o brilho alegre dos olhos do filho, as gargalhadas que ele se dava ao se lembrar das palhaçadas do tio.

- Muito bem, mas agora está tarde, meu amor. – ela o fizera se deitar e jogara cobertor sobre os dois. – Amanhã mamãe poderá passar o dia com você, se quiser.

Os olhos do menino se iluminaram.

- Você não vai subir amanhã? – ela negou. Ele sorriu. – Isso é bom. Eu não gosto quando você vai lá para cima.

Ginny o encarou curiosa.

- Por que não?

- Porque você sempre volta machucada e triste. E hoje você estava chorando, mamãe.

A afirmação a fizera ficar novamente com os olhos úmidos, ela abraçou o filho e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

- Eu preciso fazer essas coisas, querido. As pessoas contam comigo . – admitira com a voz baixa, tentando segurar o choro.

- Mas eu não quero que você se machuque. – o menino bocejou, e Ginny começou a passar a mão distraidamente por seus cabelos negros. Apertou-o em seus braços e sussurrou:

- Eu sempre estarei do seu lado, Mike, não se preocupe.

Nunca, em todos aqueles anos horríveis, ela se sentira tão sozinha e acuada como estava se sentindo naquele momento; como alguém incapaz até mesmo de proteger a vida do próprio filho. Nem mesmo quando segurara o filho nos braços pela primeira vez, quando já estavam vivendo naquele lugar horrível, mesmo já estando sem Harry ao seu lado, abraçando-a. Nunca existira um momento como aquele, em que ela estava se sentindo tão perdida.

Michael caíra no sono rapidamente; assim que escutara o ressonar tranqüilo do menino de seis anos, ela se afastara dele e sentara-se no colchão, procurando por alguma coisa em sua mala, ao lado do mesmo. Buscando incansavelmente pelo que ela tanto queria achar, revirou as roupas de um lado para o outro, ignorando a dor da batalha que tivera poucas horas atrás em seu corpo...

Finalmente, achara. Uma foto antiga, em que os acontecimentos não estavam tão medonhos como os de agora, quando ainda se existia alguma chance mais forte como os de agora...

A Ginny da foto ria abertamente, tendo como fundo da foto A Toca. Os cabelos ruivos estavam compridos, um pouco abaixo dos seios, e ela ainda expressava aquele ar de inocência em seu rosto, inocência de acreditar que tudo acabaria bem.

E ali estava ele, a abraçando protetoramente como se esse fosse a maior obrigação e desejo de sua vida; os cabelos negros e rebeldes, os olhos verdes que ela tanto amara se perder, o sorriso cheio de amor para ela. Ginny sentiu o coração ficar apertado e ficou absorvendo cada detalhe dele, cada pequeno gesto que aquele Harry fazia na figura; uma hora ele estava a abraçando e ela apenas sorria, como que para realmente pousar para uma foto, e em outra ele a beijava, e ela o afastava e começava a rir, aparentemente envergonhada por quem havia tirado a foto dos dois.

Ela se lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia. Harry havia a pedido em casamento. Era até possível ver a aliança brilhando em suas mãos direitas.

Ginny fechou os olhos, engolindo em seco, segurando as lágrimas a todo custo. Lembrava-se das palavras dele, de como imaginava o casório, quem estaria... E lembrava-se de rir dele quando começara a sonhar acordado, imaginando uma casa em que viveriam, quantos filhos teriam...

Um casamento; ela acreditara, naquele dia, que tudo realmente se resolveria e que Harry e ela viveriam aquele sonho que ambos tanto desejavam.

Estava errada, entretanto; seus sonhos, dela e de Harry, foram destruídos e nunca acontecera casamento algum. A Guerra estourara com uma força descomunal, e não demorara muito tempo até que a batalha final acontecesse, e Voldemort arrancasse Harry de seus braços.

Ela deixou a foto de lado, e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, não agüentando mais. Imaginou como as coisas poderiam ser diferentes se, ao menos Harry tivesse sobrevivido. Talvez, naquele momento, estivessem deitados em uma cama decente, ambos abraçando a um Michael adormecido.

E ele morrera sem saber que Ginny estava esperando por um filho seu...

Ginny não conseguira evitar um soluço que escapara de sua garganta, e não demorou muito para logo sentir as mãozinhas pequenas de Michael em seus ombros, e carinhos desajeitados em seu rosto.

- Mamãe... – ele sussurrou assustado. – Mamãe, o que você tem?

Ginny puxou o filho para o seu colo e o abraçou protetoramente, seu corpo tremendo por segurar o choro que tanto queria deixar soltar, aqueles com gritos... Alguma coisa que deixassem todos sabendo o quanto ela se sentia sozinha.

Michael passou as mãozinhas pelo seu rosto, e quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dele, percebeu que ele também chorava.

- Ah, meu amor. – ela suspirou desolada quando o filho começou a chorar e o abraçou com carinho.

- Mamãe, por favor, não chora. – ele disse em meio às lágrimas. – Eu não quero ver você triste, não quero ver você chorando.

Ginny beijou o topo de sua cabeça, segurando mais lágrimas.

- Desculpa meu anjo, me desculpa...

A criança segurou seu rosto entre as mãozinhas pequenas e beijou uma das bochechas molhadas de lagrimas da mãe. Ginny se perdeu nos olhos verdes do filho.

- Vai dar tudo certo, meu amor, você vai ver. – ela sussurrou para ele, que se encolheu em seu abraço. Ginny se sentiu horrivelmente pior por seu filho tê-la visto naquela situação; mesmo em seus piores momentos, Michael nunca a vira chorar, não daquele jeito.

Ela se sentiu a pessoa mais incapaz do mundo.

* * *

Ron Weasley quase lançara uma Maldição Imperdoável em Draco Malfoy quando este finalmente aparecera, quase três horas mais tarde após o retorno de Ginny à Comunidade.

Ele, assim como Ginny, estava completamente encharcado.

- Onde está Ginny? – foi sua primeira pergunta, pouco se importando com o olhar assassino que o bruxo lhe lançava. – Ela já chegou? Ela já está bem?

- Sim, mas não graças a você. – Ron retrucou secamente. – Onde você esteve? Você não foi se encontrar com ela! Se Ginny não fosse tão indiferente com as pessoas que assassina, teria perdido minha irmã!

Os dois bruxos se analisaram de cenhos franzidos, mas havia certa urgência nas expressões do suposto Comensal da Morte. Draco inspirou profundamente, antes de responder:

- Fui impedido de ir até Ginny, Voldemort... – ele pareceu engasgado com aquele nome – chamou todos os de seu circulo intimo para um tipo de reunião.

- Reunião em que você entregou a todos nós? – Ron perguntou com sarcasmo. Draco cerrou os olhos.

- Vá para o inferno com sua suspeita idiota sobre eu estar enganando vocês. – ele respondeu com frieza. - Se me acha tão indigno de ser um espião duplo, por que você não tenta pedir para se tornar um Comensal da Morte no meu lugar?

Eles se analisaram mais uma vez, e Ron perguntou impetuosamente:

- O que Voldemort disse então?

- Ele descobriu sobre as comunidades subterrâneas.

Ron pareceu ter levado uma bofetada na cara; seus olhos se arregalaram e ele pareceu pela primeira vez, assustado.

- Mas como ele teria conseguido?

- Isso realmente importa agora? – Draco agora parecia tão aterrorizado quanto Ron. – Ele vai atacar a Comunidade de Hogsmead... Ele pensa que só existe Hogsmead como Comunidade.

- Neville... Luna... – Ron sussurrou seus nomes. – Alguns dos nossos segredos estão lá, também. – ele começou a correr em direção a um dos quartos. – Acorde os guardas para essa Comunidade! Peça para Ana Abbot dar o sinal para Neville conseguir fugir com os subterrâneos! Eu vou chamar a Ginny!

- Mas que gritaria é essa? – ambos se sobressaltaram e ergueram a varinha para a direção do som, mas abaixaram-na imediatamente ao reconhecerem o brilho gelado nas íris de Ginny, segurando a mão de Michael. Voltou-se para Draco, que estava mais pálido do que o normal. – Draco...

- Eles descobriram Hogsmead, Ginny. –ele disse em tom de urgência. – Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

Ela entreabriu os lábios e pareceu desesperada, mas fora questão de segundos. Voltou-se para o filho e disse num tom de voz firme:

- Michael, vá para o quarto. Não abra a porta para ninguém, nem mesmo se for alguém dizendo ser sua mãe. Não saia de lá, não fale com ninguém. Quando eu supostamente voltar, certifique-se que é realmente a mamãe.

Os olhos verdes do filho analisaram os castanhos da mãe por alguns segundos, antes que a criança assentisse e corresse para o dormitório.

Ginny imediatamente deu as costas aos dois bruxos e ao filho e começou a rumar para a sala.

- Precisamos avisar o Neville. – ela respondeu com urgência na voz.

Já fazia mais de cinco anos que tudo aquilo parecia um pesadelo, mas para Ginny se tornou tudo astronomicamente pior quando ouvira da boca de Draco que Voldemort havia descoberto a existência de uma das comunidades subterrâneas. Quanto tempo mais ele levaria para descobrir as outras?

Antes que ela abrisse a porta, porém, Neville a fizera. Havia queimaduras por todo o seu corpo, suas vestes rasgadas e um buraco em seu peito, onde o sangue jorrava. Segurava uma Luna inconsciente em seus braços.

Ginny gritou "Neville!" e correu em direção a ele. Pela fresta da porta que ele havia deixado aberta, ela conseguira ver a lareira que usavam para a comunicação entre as comunidades destruída.

- Pelo amor de Deus, busquem ajuda! – ela gritou; suas mãos tremiam quando Ron tirou Luna dos braços de Neville e Ginny tentou ajudá-lo a se sentar. Os olhos do amigo estavam arregalados e ele buscava ar de uma maneira angustiante.

- Voldemort... Descobriu... – ele arfou.

- Poupe seu ar, Nev, pelo amor de Deus. – ela colocou as mãos em seus ombros e logo em seguida tirou-os, sacando a varinha, mas ele colocou a mão sobre a sua, impedindo-a de fazer alguma coisa.

- Não, Ginny – ele sussurrou. – Isso não irá mais resolver. – Ele tossiu e arquejou com ainda mais dificuldade. – Você precisa me escutar...

Ginny estava quase se descontrolando; Apenas Neville e Luna apareceram, Neville quase morto... Ela sentiu como se tivessem passado uma espada em seu peito; Bill estava naquela comunidade com Fleur e a filhinha... E Fred... Oh, Deus...

- Eles... Queimaram... Toda... A comunidade. – Neville fez um som horrível para conseguir respirar. – Prenderam... A todos... Ninguém... Conseguiu...

Ela havia entendido; estavam todos mortos. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Draco ajoelhou-se ao lado de Ginny, olhando desamparado para Neville.

- Ron foi chamar um dos curandeiros, e já há guardas protegendo Godric's Hollow. – ele disse com a voz suave. – Falei com Katie Bell pelo espelho de duas faces, ela já está alertando as outras comunidades.

Neville tossiu mais uma vez; Ginny tremia como louca.

- Destruí todas as evidências da existência de outras Comunidades. – ele tentou falar tudo de uma vez, seus olhos já saindo de foco. – Ginny...

- Por favor, Neville, você vai sobreviver... – as lágrimas agora caiam livremente pelo rosto dela, enquanto ela apertava a mão do amigo. – O curandeiro vai chegar aqui, tudo vai se resolver...

- Me escute. – ele sussurrou o pedido. Ela se calou, e Draco colocou a mão no ombro dela.

- Estou indo para um lugar melhor do que esse. – ele sussurrou. – Meus pais... Estão sorrindo para mim.

Ginny soluçou. Malfoy mordera o lábio inferior para não demonstrar emoção.

Neville beijara a mão da amiga.

- Todos temos orgulho de você. – ele sussurrou. – É uma pena que eu não vá ver Michael crescer, brincando com meu filho.

- Não diga isso... – ela disse com a voz entrecortada.

Neville soltou um profundo suspiro, e seus olhos encontraram os de Ginny. A pele toda queimada de seu rosto estava em um vermelho vivo, e havia bolhas em alguns pontos.

- Ginny... Harry... Harry...

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram. Ginny não prestara atenção nisso, porque a mão do amigo se afrouxara na sua, e Neville parara de se mexer. Apenas o sangue continuava escorrendo do buraco em seu peito, e seus olhos continuaram abertos, mas agora ela sabia que ele já não podia ver mais nada.

Ela não soltou sua mão da dele, entretanto; abaixou o rosto e apertou a mão dele com força, fechando os olhos e reprimindo a vontade de chorar ainda mais.

- Ginny... Acabou. – Draco disse gentilmente para ela, tentando retirar sua mão da de Neville. – Ele se foi.

- Não... Não... – ela murmurou inconscientemente, sem perceber que Ron já estava lá. Draco a segurou gentilmente, e Ginny agarrou-se a ele, chorando e tremendo.

Draco a abraçou com força, e passou a mão por seus cabelos vermelhos. Com um suspiro derrotado, olhou para Ron, que olhava para o corpo de Neville.

- Ah... Luna e o bebê estão bem. – ele disse amavelmente. – Ela só precisa descansar um pouco.

- Neville se foi... – ela chorou ainda mais.

Ron e Draco trocaram um olhar silencioso. Draco gesticulou com os lábios "precisamos conversar.", onde Ron assentiu.

- Ginny, vamos... Você precisa ser forte. Nev está bem melhor do que a gente agora.

Eles a ajudaram a se levantar, e ela começou a limpar as lágrimas, ainda que essas continuassem a insistentemente caírem.

- Eu vou descobrir quais foram os Comensais da Morte que fizeram isso. – ela disse com a voz agora mais firme. Seus olhos ainda brilhavam quando ela olhou para os dois bruxos. – E vou matá-los de uma forma que o inferno parecerá um conto para assustar crianças.

A forma como ela dissera causara arrepios na espinha tanto de Draco quanto de Ron. Eles sabiam que ela não desperdiçava nenhuma ameaça, e que com certeza descobriria os responsáveis por aquela destruição.

- A questão é: você estaria preparada para saber quem é que fez tudo isso? Alguém forte o suficiente para isso? – Draco perguntou ansioso.

Seus olhos fitaram os cinzentos por um momento silencioso.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou lentamente.

- Quer dizer que eu descobri porque você vem sonhando tanto com o antigo Ministério da Magia.

**_Continua... _**

****

**Notas: **E aqui está, mais uma de drama. Short de dois ou três capitulos. Espero que vocês gostem:D


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Capitulo Dois **

_- Gin! _

_Ron havia acabado de entrar no jardim da casa, juntamente com Hermione, de mãos dadas. A outra mão livre de ambos carregava uma mala. _

_Ginny__, que estava no jardim recolhendo as roupas limpas,__ gritou, com um sorriso exultante e abraçou o irmão e a amiga. Hermione ria como criança, e seus olhos brilhavam com uma alegria inocente quando ela ergueu a mão esquerda, e mostrou a aliança delicada em seu anelar. _

_A ruiva arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca com as mãos._

_- Vocês... Vocês casaram! – ela gritou, apontando para ambos. – Eu não acredito, quando isso? _

_- Faz uns quatro meses. – Hermione respondeu, com um ar sonhador. – Não __foi o casamento dos sonhos, porque foi uma cerimônia rápida e com a presença apenas de Harry, Lupin e Tonks como testemunhas. _

_- Mamãe vai chorar horrores por não ter visto o casamento. – ela sorriu, ainda não acreditando. _

_- Ah, nós choramos muito também, por ninguém ter visto. – ela pareceu tristonha. – Mas como estávamos viajando com Harry, em busca do que Dumbledore designou a ele, não sabíamos se íamos sobreviver para... – ela inspirou fundo. – Bem, não havia muita escolha. _

_- Eu não me arrependo. – Ron disse, quando seus pais se aproximaram e olharam incrédulos para a aliança no dedo de seu filho caçula. Molly caiu no choro. – Podemos fazer alguma festa depois, com a família, mamãe. Está tudo bem. _

_Hermione e Ron estavam tão diferentes! Quando haviam se visto pela ultima vez, na Toca, Ron e Hermione estavam com dezessete anos... E agora, depois de tudo o que haviam passado, eles haviam abandonado de vez a inocência em seus olhos, dando lugar a um ar maduro e de uma pessoa que sabe exatamente o que quer da vida. Ron tinha os cabelos mais compridos, que estavam um pouco bagunçados por causa do vento, e Hermione tinha os cabelos mais domados. _

_Molly estava ralhando com os dois, às lágrimas, de que não conseguira assistir ao casamento de seu filho caçula, e Ginny sorriu para seu pai, mas no momento em que voltara para olhar o novo casal, seu olhar foi direto para a entrada do jardim da casa, onde mais um convidado chegara. _

_Seu coração falhara um batimento, e seus lábios entreabriram-se. Lá estava ele, carregando uma mala, mas seu olhar procurando incansavelmente por ela. _

_Ginny ficou apenas por um segundo parada, sua mente em completo caos, para que em seguida ela deixasse todos os presentes ali e corresse até ele. _

_Harry deixou que a mala caísse no gramado, e Ginny pulou em seus braços, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o sorriso mais lindo que ele presenciara em toda a sua vida. _

_Abraçaram-se com força, como se tivessem medo que, se soltassem, fossem separados de novo por tanto tempo. Harry cheirou seus cabelos e enterrou as mãos nos mesmos, e não demorou muito para que seus lábios se encontrassem com os dela. _

_Ginny sentiu como se seu corpo inteiro tivesse virado __geléia.__Ele estava lá, depois de dois anos e meio, depois de passar tanto tempo sem noticias, sem contatos, sem nem mesmo uma carta... Ele estava de volta, para ela. _

_Quando ela se separou dele, reparou que os olhos dele também estavam marejados. Sem conseguir se conter, ela o abraçou de novo. _

_- Ah, Deus, quanto tempo! – ela enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, não conseguindo conter a alegria que se espalhava por todo o seu corpo. _

_Ele apenas ficara em silêncio a maior parte do tempo, absorvendo cada detalhe daquela situação, como se quisesse guardar__aquele momento para sempre. _

_Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, ele se afastou dela e a olhou nos olhos._

_- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – murmurou, com a voz rouca. – Tanto... _

_- Eu também. – ela assentiu em voz baixa. Havia até mesmo se esquecido de Ron e Hermione e seus pais, mas quando ela se virou para olhá-los, eles já haviam entrado na Toca. – Diga-me que agora você não vai mais me deixar. _

_Ele sorriu. Senhor! Como ela sentira falta daquele sorriso, de sua voz, de seus olhos, que faziam ela se mergulhar em um oceano em que queria se afundar mais, e mais... _

_Seus lábios se encontraram, e o beijo foi doce e ao mesmo tempo, cheio de saudades. Ele encostou sua própria testa na dela e respondeu rouco:_

_- Eu estou aqui para ficar. O que eu precisava fazer está feito. O trabalho que Dumbledore me deu acabou, e agora é apenas a batalha com Voldemort. _

_Os olhos dela se arregalaram._

_- Ah, meu Deus, você vai batalhar com ele? – ela gritou, se afastando. _

_- Ginny, se acalme. – ele riu a puxando para si novamente. – Não, eu não vou lutar sozinho. A Ordem está comigo, e agora vamos planejar uma armadilha. Eu não vou mais sumir. _

_Seus pais e Ron e Hermione apareceram novamente no jardim. Molly tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e Arthur parecia exultante. Havia um sorriso choroso em Hermione e Ron parecia serenamente feliz. Ginny olhou-os confusa, imaginando que isso fosse por causa do reencontro, depois de tanto tempo sem ter noticia sequer se eles continuavam vivos. _

_Mas ela estava enganada. _

_Harry passou a mão pelos seus cabel__os e beijou sua testa__, antes de segurar suas mãos e dizer em um tom baixo: _

_- Em todo esse tempo que estive fora, enfrentando as coisas mais bizarras que nunca imaginei enfrentar,eu não deixava de pensar em você um minuto sequer. Nos momentos em que estava sozinho, eu só imaginava acabar com aquilo tudo logo e voltar para você. Eu percebi o quanto eu amo você, o quanto eu preciso de você e o quanto eu quero você. _

_- Você já me tem. – ela sorriu para ele, enquanto apertava sua mão na dela. Harry sorriu. _

_- Mas eu quero oficializar isso. – ele sussurrou para ela. Quando ele se ajoelhou, Ginny tampara a boca com as mãos mais uma vez, mas isso não fez que ela impedisse o grito espantado que escapou de sua garganta. Molly e Hermione tinham lágrimas nos olhos e os mesmos sorrisos. Ron sorriu para Harry e este olhou para Ginny, erguendo uma linda aliança._

_- Ginny Weasley. – ele disse, olhando profundamente em seus olhos. – Você quer se casar comigo? _

_Ela continuou parada na mesma posição, seus olhos arregalados para Harry, que sorria com certo nervosismo para ela._

_Ela não soube por quanto tempo ficara naquele silêncio espantado, mas escutara a voz de Harry, distante, dizer num tom em mescla divertido, em mescla ansioso: _

_- Ginny, é agora que você responde sim ou não. _

_Ela caiu de joelhos de frente para ele e o beijou numa intensidade surpreendente. Seus olhos brilhavam de lágrimas quando ela o encarou e assentiu com a cabeça, beijando estalado em seus lábios duas ou três vezes._

_- Sim! Sim! Sim! _

_Molly se abraçou a Arthur quando Harry colocou a aliança no anelar direito de Ginny e ela o beijou e abraçou. _

_Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido: _

_- Tudo vai dar certo agora, Gin. Eu prometo. _

- Luna. – Ginny chamou-a em um tom manso, sentando-se ao lado do seu leito. – Como se sente?

Luna gemeu antes de abrir os olhos. Seus enormes olhos azuis encontraram os da amiga.

- Ginny. – ela sussurrou. – Onde... Onde está Nev?

As duas se encararam em silêncio, e Ginny se sentiu o pior dos monstros a ser ela quem lhe daria aquela noticia. Em silêncio, apenas balançou a cabeça em silêncio. Luna sussurrou "Não...", e seus olhos brilharam estranhamente, em pura tristeza. Ginny tomou as mãos da amiga e apertou-as carinhosamente.

- Você vai ficar aqui conosco agora. Não vou deixar você ir para nenhuma outra Comunidade. Vamos ficar juntas quando seu filho nascer.

Luna colocou a mão na barriga já bem aparente e não sorriu, apenas olhou com tristeza.

- Eu poderia sofrer um aborto espontâneo. – ela sussurrou.

- Não diga isso! – Ginny a repreendeu.

- Ninguém merece nascer para viver nesse inferno, Gin.

- Ele será sua maior alegria e o motivo principal para você não desistir. – Ginny retrucou com firmeza.

- Não tenho mais Neville. – Luna não chorou, mas havia uma dor horrível em sua voz. – Como eu vou viver sem ele?

Ginny se lembrava de ter dito aquelas mesmas palavras horas mais tarde, no dia em que vira Voldemort erguer o corpo sem vida de Harry. Ela se lembrava de ter dito aquilo, além de pensamentos de que nunca mais iria ver seu sorriso, nunca mais sentiria o seu toque, nunca mais escutaria sua voz.

- Você tem que viver pela criança que vai nascer. – Ginny respondeu amavelmente. – Ele ou ela vai precisar de você forte para cuidar dele.

Luna se arrumou na cama e fechou os olhos.

- Ginny, foi horrível. Estávamos todos dormindo... Nem mesmo as crianças foram poupadas... Eles riam enquanto lançavam Maldiçoes da Morte nelas.

Aquilo fizera o sangue da ruiva ferver.

- Você viu quem eram os desgraçados?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não, mas parecia existir um líder entre eles. Foi ele quem me atacou e atacou ao Nev... Se não estiver enganada, foi ele quem ateou fogo na Comunidade.

Um arrepio percorreu pelo corpo de Ginny.

- Você conseguiu reconhecer a voz? Você sabe quem era?

Luna pareceu incerta.

- Eu pensei ter escutado, mas é impossível que seja.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Luna, quem você achou que fosse? – ela tinha certeza que, quando descobrisse os responsáveis, não mediria esforços para assassinar cruelmente todos eles. Se a temporada de Caça aos rebeldes estava aberta, para Ginny, a recíproca com relação a eles era verdadeira também. Ela iria perseguir cada Comensal, e sentiria prazer em matar cada um lenta e dolorosamente.

- Bem, eu...

A porta do quarto em que Luna e Ginny estavam se abriu. O olhar de Ginny caiu imediatamente sobre o filho, no colo de Draco.

- Era para você estar dormindo, Michael Potter. – Ginny disse com um tom zangado em sua voz. Draco colocou o menino no chão, que correu para os braços da mãe.

- Eu não consegui ficar lá... Pensei que você estava em perigo... Escutei você gritando!

Ele começou a chorar assustado. Ginny suspirou derrotada e acariciou o topo da cabeça da criança.

- Está tudo bem. – ela disse com voz suave. Olhou para Draco.

- Onde está meu irmão?

- Está convocando os outros das comunidades e está tentando descobrir se ainda há Comensais nos escombros deixados pelo fogo.

Ela assentiu e olhou para o loiro, com uma ponta de esperança.

- Alguém mais conseguiu escapar? – ela sussurrou. Draco entendeu o que ela queria dizer; Bill, Fleur e a filhinha e Fred estavam lá. Ele abaixou a cabeça após negar.

- Eu lamento, Ginny.

Ela o encarou por um tempo, absorvendo o impacto daquelas palavras.

- Acredito que Voldemort não saiba que há mais de uma Comunidade. Ele deve achar que erradicou o problema praticamente por completo. – Luna replicou assustadoramente calma. – Ele sabe que você está viva, é claro. – olhou para Ginny. – Mas acredito que ele não saiba que você é a principal cabeça de tudo isso.

- Ele não sabe. – Draco afirmou, e após isso olhou para Ginny. – Estive com ele, é por isso que não consegui me encontrar com você.- justificou.- Ele acha que você age por conta própria, porque em todas as operações conjuntas você esteve comandando tudo aqui por baixo.

- Acho que você é tão procurada quanto Harry foi antes de morrer. – Luna despertara seu lado de falar verdades inconvenientes. – Escutei Draco um dia conversando com Neville. Você praticamente é um dos principais assuntos de Voldemort.

- Muito tocante da parte dele. – Ginny replicou com sarcasmo. Ela voltou-se para Draco. – Você tinha alguma coisa com relação ao Ministério antigo para me contar. – pressionou-o.

Draco engoliu em seco; lá estava Ginny, sentada ao lado do colchão de Luna, com o filho sentado em seu colo. Michael parecia distraído com uma mecha vermelha do cabelo da mãe. Olhando para o filho dela mais uma vez, ficou surpreso de como o garoto era a cópia exata de Potter.

Detestara Potter desde o dia em que ele recusara sua amizade, no primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts, há tantos anos, mas de tudo o que ele estava sabendo, e que Ginny em breve iria saber, ele imaginava não ser justo tudo o que acontecera particularmente com o filho; ali estava a mulher que Harry Potter amava, sua própria melhor amiga e possivelmente única, tomando frente de todos aqueles acontecimentos, uma mulher fria e forte, fazendo um contraste terrivelmente triste com um filho que ele nunca soube existir em seus braços.

- Converse com Luna primeiro. – Draco disse com a voz suave. – Temos tempo para conversar sobre isso.

Ginny franziu o cenho.

- Não, não temos tempo.

- Conversarei com seu irmão primeiro. – ele foi categórico ao responder. – E após isso, falaremos com você.

Ele se levantou e deu as costas às duas mulheres e ao garoto e saiu do quarto.

Ginny ficou encarando para a porta que Draco passara havia pouco tempo, e quando seu olhar se encontrou com Luna, surpreendeu-se que ela a estivesse analisando.

- Precisa de alguma coisa, Luna? – Ginny perguntou gentilmente. Luna negou com a cabeça.

- Estou bem acomodada. Pelo menos, na medida do possível. – ela sorriu. – Estou na verdade me perguntando como você tem suportado tudo isso há tanto tempo.

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Eu tenho por quem lutar. – respondeu simplesmente, e olhou para Michael, que dormira em seu colo.

A amiga ficou um tempo em silêncio.

- Harry estaria orgulhoso de você, tenho certeza. – respondeu em um tom de voz baixo. Ginny não dissera nada. – Tudo o que você vem fazendo... A forma como você tem batalhado. E ainda cuidando do filho dele... Seu filho com ele... Tão bem.

Era inútil falar sobre Harry com Ginny, e Luna já sabia disso há um tempo. Imaginou que a única pessoa com quem ela falasse sobre Harry era seu próprio filho, para contar coisas que Harry fizera na escola e, possivelmente, com Draco Malfoy. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, os dois haviam criado um laço de amizade incrivelmente forte, apesar de tantas diferenças.

Ginny passou a mão pelo rosto do filho adormecido, e pareceu perdida em pensamentos.

- Ele é a cara do Harry. – Luna tentou pela ultima vez e não se arrependeu. Ginny assentiu, em silêncio e, após um pequeno período quieta, disse com a voz baixinha:

- Sinto falta dele. Ele... - balançara a cabeça. – Nada.

- Gin. – Luna segurou a mão da amiga. – Desde o dia em que Voldemort vencera a batalha com ele e mostrou o corpo de Harry na frente de todos nós, eu nunca mais ouvi você falar sobre ele.

- Eu não estou brava com ele, se é isso que parece. – ela respondeu simplesmente. – É apenas mais fácil. Covardemente mais fácil. Ele não gostaria que eu ficasse pensando nele e não levasse minha vida adiante.

- Mas isso é justamente o que você está fazendo. – Luna respondeu amavelmente. Depois, com uma mudança brusca, respondeu: - Você se parece muito com ele. Comecei a reparar nisso desde que se criaram as Comunidades. Eu vejo muito dele em você.

Ginny mordeu o lábio, mas não parecia querer chorar. Era como se uma fúria cega se apoderasse dela.

- Voldemort nem nos deixou enterrá-lo dignamente. – não havia emoção naquelas palavras. – Ele o humilhou, ele o derrotou, e ele não deixou que seu corpo descansasse em paz. Ele... Simplesmente sumiu com o corpo de Harry. – Ginny olhou para o filho mais uma vez, e disse com voz suave. – Parte de mim continua aqui pelo meu filho. A outra parte morreu com Harry.

- Eu pensei tê-lo escutado hoje à noite, enquanto estávamos sendo queimados vivos. – Ginny ergueu os olhos de Michael e fitou Luna com intensidade, sem sorrir. – Mas é óbvio que eu estava sonhando.

Ginny não deixou de encará-la. Havia um brilho estranho em seu olhar.

Não fora muito difícil fazer as conexões. Sonhos com o Ministério, Voldemort convocando seu circulo mais íntimo de Comensais da Morte para falar que descobrira uma Comunidade. O envio de uma espécie de cabeça entre os Comensais.

Seria possível? Ou estaria ela, em uma tentativa desesperada, de achar um meio em que ele estivesse vivo? _Seria possível? _

Michael se arrumou em seu colo e Ginny mordeu o lábio, parecendo pensativa.

- Ginny? – Luna a chamou. Ginny se levantou com o filho nos braços e sorriu para Luna, mesmo que seu íntimo gritasse.

- Você precisa descansar. Vou para meu quarto, e conversamos amanhã.

Ela foi para seu quarto colocar Michael no colchão com os pensamentos em alvoroço. Pensando com mais cuidado, aquilo seria impossível, e xingou-se por pensar em tais coisas. Será que a falta que sentia dele era tanta ultimamente, que ela estava tentando se apegar nas coisas mais impossíveis, tentando encontrar uma saída? Luna dissera antes que pensava ter escutado a voz do líder entre os Comensais, e após algum tempo dissera ter imaginado escutar Harry. Era óbvio que ela pensava ter escutado o tal Comensal ser Harry.

Luna, Ginny se lembrou, era um pouco excêntrica com relação as suas idéias. Não era ela quem acreditava em Narguilés e Zonzóbulos?

Colocando o filho com cuidado no colchão e o cobrindo, ela ficou com os olhos fixos nele, mas sem realmente prestar atenção no que estava olhando.

_"Eu descobri por que você tem sonhado com o antigo Ministério da Magia", _as palavras de Malfoy explodiram em seus ouvidos.

- Você está delirando. – ela resmungou para si mesma. Não existia a menor possibilidade daquilo ser verdade. – Delirando completamente. – repetiu. – Talvez Ron tenha razão... Eu estou tentando achar um meio de acreditar que ele está vivo.

Balançou a cabeça. Ela tinha não só que pensar na Comunidade de Godric's Hollow, tinha que pensar no bem-estar e segurança de todas as outras espalhadas pela Inglaterra. Tinha que pensar na segurança de seu filho. Tinha que achar um meio de paralisar todas as atrocidades de Voldemort e, se possível, ver o bastardo morto.

- Harry está morto. – disse com firmeza para si mesma.

Tentando com força clarear seus pensamentos, ela percebeu que não teria pensado as coisas que pensara se não tivesse encontrado a foto do dia em que a pedira em casamento e não estivesse tão vulnerável.

Abrindo a porta de seu quarto e se dirigindo até a sala, ela manteve um mantra de pensamentos, repetindo frases para si mesma como "Eu tenho um filho para proteger", "Eu tenho uma Comunidade para proteger" e "Harry está morto".

Quando ela abriu a porta da sala, viu uma cena completamente estranha aos seus olhos: Draco estava de pé, encostado na mesa de centro onde se tinha as reuniões entre os lideres das Comunidades, com cara de enterro e, sentado em uma das cadeiras, estava Ron, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

E tivera tempo o suficiente para escutar Draco falando:

- Pode existir a chance de o capturarmos, e eu tenho um... – ele se calou ao ver Ginny parada na porta. Engoliu em seco. – Gin...

- Você disse que havia descoberto porque eu sonhava tanto com o Ministério. – Ginny fora direta. – Se há um motivo, eu quero saber por quê.

Ron e Draco se entreolharam.

- Ele tem guardado sua maior arma lá. – Draco respondeu com a voz baixa. – Se ele já é um bruxo poderoso e invulnerável, com aquela arma não existe a mínima chance de perder.

O olhar de Ginny foi para Ron, como quem dissesse silenciosamente que ela sabia, o tempo todo, que havia alguma coisa ali.

- E o que é essa arma? – Ron e Draco se entreolharam mais uma vez, e Ginny pareceu zangada com aquela atitude.

- Ginny, você precisa entender...

- A arma estava com aquele Comensal líder de hoje a noite? – a raiva foi borbulhando seu intimo, e ela começou a se sentir extremamente nervosa. – É isso? Ele estava usando aquela arma principal de Voldemort para acabar conosco?

Ron suspirou e olhou para Draco mais uma vez, e aquilo foi o ápice para Ginny.

- Vocês querem parar com isso? – ela gritou enfurecida. – Vocês querem me dizer de uma vez o que é que está acontecendo e parar de se entreolharem toda hora, achando que eu vou surtar com sabe-se lá o que vocês querem dizer?

Ron inspirou profundamente.

- Voldemort não tem um objeto como arma, Gin. O tal Comensal de hoje _é a arma. _

- Um bruxo tão poderoso quanto ele. – Draco continuou. – Se não, mais forte.

Isso então seria mais fácil, ela pensou com revolta. Já queria matar os Comensais responsáveis pela morte de dois de seus irmãos, sua sobrinha e Neville, e agora sabendo que o chefe, o líder deles era a preciosa arma de Voldemort...

-... Ah, com certeza agora eu terei prazer de matá-lo vagarosamente. – ela completou seu pensamento, mas Ron negou com a cabeça.

- Não vai querer fazê-lo. Ginny, você não está entendendo...

- Oh, _então me faça entender!_ – ela praticamente cuspiu a frase.

Draco pareceu finalmente zangado com a explosão dela.

- A arma de Voldemort que pode garantir a vitória dele, Weasley, é o pai de Michael.

Levar uma maldição Cruciatus doeria menos, ela pensou, enquanto olhava para os dois, sem expressar reação nenhuma. Balançando a cabeça, respondeu com a voz inexpressiva:

- Harry está morto.

- Não, não está morto. – Draco insistiu. – Está tão vivo quando você ou eu. Eu vi, Ginny, _eu o vi. _Voldemort nos mostrou Potter.

- Não pode ser Harry. – Ela olhou para Ron, e percebera que ele havia chorado por causa disso. Mas não... Não fazia o menor sentido. – Pode ser algum feitiço das Trevas que ele fez assumir a imagem dele... Não pode ser...

- É ele. – Draco inspirou. - Não tem como mascarar a verdade.

- Mas... Ele mostrou o corpo de Harry, _ele levantou o corpo de Harry para que todos vissem! –_ Ginny se sentiu repentinamente enjoada. – E não há como trazer os mortos de volta a vida.

- Harry nunca morreu. Voldemort pensara que sim, quando erguera o corpo dele para que todos vissem , e quando tomara a decisão de que queria o corpo dele como um troféu, por ter vencido a única coisa que poderia ameaçar todo seu reinado, percebeu que havia alguma coisa completamente errada.

Draco se lembrou daquele momento com um arrepio que percorrera por sua espinha. Voldemort explicava isso calmamente, como se analisasse o que havia acontecido. Ao seu lado, Harry Potter estava parado, com vestes de Comensal, com o rosto desprovido de emoção e o olhar frio. Ele pensou até mesmo estar vendo Voldemort encarnado em Potter.

Todos os Comensais ficaram assombrados, e talvez, de certo modo, assustados.

- Potter estava vivo, mas em um estado de inconsciência.

- Voldemort o teria matado. – Ginny respondeu com a voz fraca.

- Foi seu primeiro pensamento. – Draco admitiu. – Mas em seguida ele dissera que percebera algo... Algo que seria mais proveitoso se deixasse Potter vivo. Ele é um bruxo poderoso, todo mundo sabe disso. Voldemort se empenhou para controlar sua mente, de modo que o corpo de Potter fosse também _seu _corpo.

Os olhos de Ron ficaram marejados mais uma vez. Ginny não compreendia naquela loucura, o que era irônico, uma vez que cogitara aquela possibilidade de Harry estar vivo antes de entrar naquela sala.

- Voldemort... Possuiu Harry?

- Eu tenho uma teoria do que pode ter acontecido. – Ron disse com a voz baixa, embargada. – Mas isso não faz o menor sentido.

- Essa historia não faz sentido. – Ginny respondeu fria. Ron olhou em seus olhos e disse simplesmente:

- Horcruxes.

Draco olhou para os dois confusos, mas Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Pensei que vocês tivessem destruído todas.

- Nós destruímos. – ele assentiu. – Mas Ginny... E se Voldemort fez do Harry uma horcrux?

- Mas que merda é essa de horcrux? – Draco perguntou incrédulo. Ginny fez um movimento com a mão.

- Se Harry fosse uma horcrux, por que Voldemort iria querer matar um próprio pedaço de alma? Isso faz tanto sentido quanto essa história idiota.

- Como explica ele não ter sido morto pela Maldição da Morte pela segunda vez? – Ron encolheu os ombros. – E o que tenho é só uma teoria. Draco me disse ver Voldemort pelos olhos de Harry. Isso não seria difícil se ele fosse uma horcrux... E eu pensei na conexão que ele tinha cm a mente do Voldemort... Não sei.

- Essa maluquice toda faz alguma diferença para o que temos em mãos? – Draco perguntou confuso.

- Faz. – Ginny assentiu. – Faz a gente pensar se Voldemort está apenas controlando Harry ou se ele é Harry. O que mais Voldemort disse?

Draco estudou a amiga por um tempo, imaginando como ela iria reagir as suas próximas palavras.

- Voldemort disse que levara muito tempo para conseguir controlá-lo, porque parecia haver alguma coisa que o deixava... Você sabe, preso. Ele sussurrava seu nome toda vez que Voldemort tentava controlá-lo, e Voldemort não conseguia controlar sua mente.

Ginny sentiu como se tivesse levado uma pancada no estômago. Era como se tivesse sido transportada para seu sonho, com o qual vinha sonhando havia dois meses.

- Ele estava... No antigo prédio do Ministério da Magia? – ela sussurrara a pergunta. Draco assentiu.

- Estava.

Ginny precisou se apoiar na mesa com as mãos para que não desabasse. Todo aquele tempo... todos aqueles anos, em que ela pensava que ele estava morto... E ele estava tão ridiculamente próximo a ela...

- Ginny, não pense em fazer nenhuma loucura. – Ron a aconselhou.

- Como o quê?

- Como ir atrás de Potter. – Draco respondeu pelo irmão dela. – E não me olhe desse jeito, eu sei que é o que você queria fazer. Mas ele não é o cara que você ia casar, é Voldemort. Ele não hesitaria em matar você, como fez com toda aquela Comunidade. Ele não hesitaria em matar Michael.

As lagrimas começaram a borrar a visão de Ginny. Era quase que insuportável imaginar Harry sendo manipulado, imaginá-lo em vestes de Comensal da Morte...

- Eu... Eu preciso pensar... – ela sussurrara, evitando olhar para os dois. – Podemos conversar sobre isso depois?

- Temos tempo. – Draco respondeu, solícito.

Ela assentiu e deu às costas aos dois, saindo da sala como um foguete. Draco suspirou e olhou para Ron.

- Ela não vai ser idiota de sair atrás dele, vai?

Ele negou.

- Não. Você a fez pensar em Michael antes que ela tivesse essa idéia. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, parecendo exausto. – Eu imagino como a cabeça dela deve estar. Se para mim isso é horrível, imagino que para ela esteja sendo um inferno.

Draco assentiu.

- Você já avisou aos outros lideres do plano para pegá-lo.

- Já. Você vai falar com Ginny?

- Achei melhor não. – Draco pareceu envergonhado. Eu imaginei que ela não conseguiria separar uma coisa da outra, você sabe como ela tem agido desde que começara a sonhar com o lugar que ele estava. É engraçado. – ele disse bruscamente.

- Eu não vejo nenhuma graça. – Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Digo que é interessante o fato dela ter sonhado com o Ministério, que era justamente o lugar em que eles estavam, e o fato de Potter chamar por ela. A ligação que os dois têm é impressionante.

Ron suspirou. Olhou para o relógio de pulso e se levantou.

- Está na hora, se você quiser dar continuidade ao plano.

Draco caminhou com ele até a porta.

- Só espero que Ginny não descubra até termos feito tudo. A fúria dela me dá mais medo que a cara feia de Voldemort.

**_Continua..._**

****

**Notas: Eu queria ter feito só dois capitulos, mas parece que a zica de algumas pessoa foi maior e agora eu to rumo ao terceiro e ultimo capitulo :D **

**Espero que vocês também tenham gostado desse capitulo, e preparem seus corações para o próximo. **

**Beijos. **


	3. Capítulo Três

**Capitulo Três **

Ginny não soube quanto tempo ficara sentada em uma das lápides do cemitério da destruída Godric's Hollow; estava protegida sob encantamentos e sob o Feitiço da Desilusão. Sua cabeça, assim como seu corpo, pareciam ter entrado em certo estado de dormência. Ela não conseguia pensar em nada, não conseguia tomar nenhuma decisão, não conseguia sequer encontrar uma posição para tudo que escutara; as palavras de Draco e seu irmão apenas passeavam por sua mente, deixando-a desnorteada.

Vivo. Harry estava vivo. _Vivo. _

Passou uma mão pelo rosto e fechou os olhos, sentindo uma dor que não tinha nada a ver com dor física. Como aquilo era possível? Como ele não havia morrido naquela batalha com Voldemort? _Como ele pôde ser mantido escondido por quase sete anos? _

Seu peito comprimiu quando ela o imaginou deitado em algum lugar frio, no antigo Ministério da Magia, incapaz de se defender, e Voldemort fazendo sabe-se lá o quê, tentando controlá-lo, tentando entrar em seu corpo... Tentando uni-los de alguma forma. Harry Potter e Lord Voldemort, a mesma pessoa... E lá estava Ginny, rodando em círculos, tentando defender pessoas e falhando miseravelmente em acabar com Voldemort, sem imaginar, por um segundo sequer, que Harry estava lá, vivo, tão próximo dela e precisando que ela soubesse...

Ela falhara miseravelmente. Em todos os sentidos de sua vida.

E _havia_ uma conexão entre os dois, entre Harry e Ginny. Algo tão forte que a fizera sonhar incansavelmente, todas as noites durante os últimos dois meses, com o Ministério; e ela acreditara, tão fervorosamente, que existia alguma coisa ali, mas nunca chegara a imaginar que, o que existia na verdade, era o único homem a quem amara com sua própria vida, que estava ali, tentando defender sua mente inconsciente daquele verme nojento que estava destruindo o mundo mágico.

Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e soltara uma respiração pesada pela boca. Como aquilo tudo poderia ser verdade? Como tudo aquilo poderia ser _real? _

E Mike? O que ela iria fazer com Mike? Era óbvio que cedo ou tarde seu filho escutaria Ron ou Draco mencionando o nome de Harry e alguma atrocidade da qual ele participara, e o garoto era incrivelmente curioso, sua sede para acabar com suas duvidas era simplesmente inesgotável. Como Ginny iria contar para ele, que seu pai estava vivo e sendo controlado pelo causador de todo aquele sofrimento?

Não apenas isso, mas como ela iria reagir quando seus olhos finalmente se encontrassem com os dele, tão distantes dela, tão frios... Sedentos pela morte _dela. _Porque ele estava sendo controlado, ele não era Harry, ele era _Voldemort..._

Estranhamente, lembrou-se de Neville. Lembrava-se das ultimas palavras do amigo. _"Ginny... Harry... Harry...", _teria Neville visto que o Comensal que estava ordenando as mortes de todos aqueles inocentes era o mesmo garoto que o ensinara a desarmar, em um distante e esquecido período de Hogwarts?

Ginny segurou um grito, uma vontade de eliminar todas aquelas dúvidas de sua cabeça, assim como os medos e os anseios.

_Não adianta ficar aqui, _disse a si mesma, _Não adianta ficar se perguntando o que aconteceu, e como._

Ela se levantou do túmulo, com a varinha em punhos pronta para matar, se necessário. Olhou para os lados, a procura de algum Comensal da Morte, e certificou-se de que não estava sendo vigiada antes que entrasse na Comunidade.

Um pensamento surgiu a sua mente, e ela percebeu que preferia estar na linha de fogo da batalha, mais uma vez. Seria mais fácil, uma vez que ela limpava todas as dores de sua cabeça e coração e tinha uma postura um tanto quanto fria e analítica das situações. Ela preferia manter o controle a estar naquela situação, em que ela já estava começando a esperar uma noticia dolorosa e bombástica a cada passo que desse.

Tentando inutilmente se manter friamente calma, ela esperou até que chegasse ao subterrâneo, e começou a procurar Draco e Ron.

Uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos veio correndo em sua direção; os cachos balançavam-se revoltos na medida em que ela corria, e seus olhos castanhos demonstravam certo receio.

- Tia Gin! _Tia Gin! _– Ginny parou quando a menininha parou derrapando diante dela. – Onde você esteve? – seu tom estava um pouco histérico, e ela teve uma lembrança rápida de Hermione.

- Estive lá em cima um pouco. – ela respondeu confusa. – Sam, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu... Eu não sei! – ela continuou com aquele tom histérico. – Mas escutei barulhos vindos da sala, e gritos do meu pai e do tio Draco. E... Barulhos de explosões. E berros de um homem... Ele disse muita coisa feia. – a menina franziu o cenho, mas Ginny não teve reação. Pensara na ultima ironia, sobre noticias bombásticas a cada passo.

- Sam, você poderia ir ficar com tia Luna por um instante? – ela perguntara amavelmente a criança, escondendo que, no fundo, ela iria surtar.

Samantha Weasley não tinha o costume de receber ordens, as raras vezes que aconteciam partiam de sua tia Ginny. E ela nunca havia desobedecido a suas ordens.

A garotinha se virou e começou a correr em direção ao quarto de Luna, enquanto Ginny começara a marchar para a sala, e quando chegara lá, praticamente trombara em Draco Malfoy, que estava suado e com o rosto ensangüentado.

- Ginny! – escutaram o barulho que algo batendo contra a parede, provavelmente a mesa. – Eu... Eu não entraria ai!

Draco estremeceu de ver as íris castanhas da ruiva se fechar em uma fina linha furiosa.

- Não me diga – ela começou com a voz baixa. – Que quem está lá dentro com meu irmão é Harry!

Draco pareceu aborrecido.

- Meu disfarce já era. – resmungou. – Mas achei isso mais necessário... Se pudéssemos capturar Potter, então nossas chances aumentariam...

- Ron está seguro lá dentro? – ela o cortou. Draco assentiu. – Ótimo. – Ela agarrou seu braço bruscamente e começou a puxá-lo para o mais longe possível dos quartos e da sala em que Ron estava com Harry. Quando chegaram próximo a entrada da Comunidade, Ginny explodiu: - Você tem algum problema mental ou o quê, Draco? Você arruinou seu disfarce? Eu não... Eu não... – ela se controlou horrores para que não começasse a tremer de pura raiva.

- Ginny, acredite em mim, sem Potter Voldemort -.

- Voldemort vai continuar com seus poderes intactos mesmo que vocês arranquem a cabeça de Harry e o entreguem numa bandeja! – ela gritou, sacudindo as mãos acima da cabeça. – Maldição, vocês mesmos disseram que ele está sendo controlado por Voldemort e são idiotas o suficiente para trazê-lo para a principal Comunidade!

- Ele não viu nada, e conseqüentemente, Voldemort também não. – Draco respondeu sério, não se abalando com a explosão dela. – Ele está acorrentado e vendado, estamos seguros.

Ela não tinha terminado ainda.

- Você arruinou seu disfarce como Comensal! Draco...! – Draco sabia que se Ginny se descontrolasse, ela iria dar-lhe um soco muito bem dado na cara, e considerando que o soco seria dado por Ginny, ele ficou um pouco apreensivo. A mulher tinha uma força dos diabos. – Como vamos saber o que os Comensais estão fazendo a mando de Voldemort?

- Ginny, você não sabe o valor que Voldemort tem sobre Potter. Eu vi, eu sei do que eu estou falando. Se matarmos Potter, vamos ter a oportunidade de deixar o Lord das Trevas enlouquecido ao ponto de falhar, e nós estaremos lá para derrubá-lo na primeira oportunidade.

_- Vocês querem matá-lo? – _ela praticamente gritara a ultima frase. Draco encolhera os ombros.

- Ele não é o Harry -.

- Fui possuída, controlada por Voldemort, e isso significa que aquela não era eu? _Eu estava lá dentro, em algum lugar! _– Ginny ficara tão enlouquecida que o sacudia pelos ombros. – O que te garante que ele não está lá dentro também? – ela não conseguia acreditar que Ron concordara com aquela tamanha idiotice. – Eu não vou deixar vocês matarem...

Draco afastara suas mãos, e fora sua vez de segurá-la pelos ombros.

- Você acha que está em condições de mandar alguma coisa, Ginevra? – ele perguntou friamente. – Desde que Potter morrera, nunca, _nunca _vi você se descontrolar do jeito que está fazendo, por pior que fosse a circunstancia.

- Eu o senti! _Eu o senti! _Eu sonhei dois meses com o lugar que ele estava escondido... Ele está vivo!

- O que te garante isso? – Draco questionara. – O que te faz pensar que nesses dois meses Voldemort não assumiu o controle do corpo dele como se fosse um Inferi, e finalmente mandara a alma do Potter para o quinto dos infernos?

Ginny balançou a cabeça, em silêncio, mordendo o lábio para não se descontrolar ainda mais. Por fim, admitira:

- Eu pensei nisso enquanto estava lá em cima. Eu apenas pressenti que ele ainda estivesse lá... A alma dele ainda está lá, Draco, intacta.

- Você está começando a se levar pelas emoções, de novo. – Draco a acusou. – Como na historia dos sonhos...

- E no fim era verdade! – ela gritara. – No fim, tinha alguma coisa no antigo Ministério, e eu estava certa por mais que vocês achassem isso besteira!

Draco a encarara como se tivesse recebido um soco na cara.

- E o que você acha que vai fazer para tirar essa possessão?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não sei. Mas Harry fez isso por mim, uma vez, e eu quero fazer o mesmo por ele.

Draco finalmente deixara mostrar uma reação; passara a mão pelos cabelos louros e dera um grande suspiro.

- Sua teimosia me faz vontade de lhe lançar um Cruciatus. – disse com a voz séria.

- Não passe vontade. – Ginny o encarou friamente. – Eu quero ajudá-lo, Draco.

- Você não está entendendo, tivemos _sorte _de conseguir imobilizá-lo, e ele praticamente acabou com Ron para isso, e me fez isso na cara... Eu não vou permitir você se machucar.

Ron finalmente aparecera. Estava completamente sujo e machucado. Estava arfando quando se posicionou ao lado da irmã e do louro.

- Eu tive que nocauteá-lo. – disse para Draco. – Era isso ou ele tentar se comunicar com Voldemort.

- Você está vendo? – Draco olhou para Ginny. Ela o olhou friamente, e depois para o irmão.

- Eu não acredito que você concordou com o plano dele! Harry é o seu melhor amigo! – ela apontou um dedo acusatoriamente para Ron, que pareceu um pouco envergonhado, mas decidido.

- Ele não é o Harry que conhecíamos,Ginny.

- Para a porra do inferno com isso! – ela fechou os punhos, sentindo as lágrimas molharem suas bochechas. – Além de completamente estúpidos de trazerem-no até aqui, são completamente otários de decidirem "Oh, vamos matar Harry Potter que tudo vai se resolver!". _É contra Voldemort quem estamos lutando! _

Draco e Ron se entreolharam, e Ron disse com a voz controlada:

- Você não vai vê-lo, Ginny. Vai ser melhor para você quando... Quando tudo tiver acabado.

Os dois bruxos perceberam o ar ficar mais frio. Ron não duvidava que Ginny fosse capaz de amaldiçoá-los naquele momento.

- Vocês me dão nojo. – ela respondeu com a voz fria, dando as costas. Draco a chamou e, quando ela se virou, percebeu a varinha dele apontada para ela.

- Eu não quero machucar você, e não é o que eu vou fazer. Mas se eu precisar petrificá-la para impedir de cometer essa burrice, é exatamente o que eu vou fazer.

Ginny franziu o cenho e disse com a voz transbordando desdém:

- Você não conseguiria sequer pronunciar o feitiço antes que eu acabe deixando você nocauteado, nem que a sua vida dependesse disso.

Ron suspirara. Em seguida, dissera com a voz carregada de sarcasmo:

- Tudo bem. Você vai até lá, o vê acorrentado e inconsciente no chão. O que vai fazer em seguida? Não tem nada que possamos fazer.

Os irmãos se encaram em silêncio, analisando-se. Ginny respondeu com a voz calma, enquanto percebia Draco abaixando sua varinha, parecendo furiosamente contrariado:

- Posso entrar na mente dele.

Ron olhou para a irmã de um modo que lembrou pena a ela. Ginny ficou zangada com aquele olhar. Ela não precisava da pena de ninguém. Ela segurou-se para não gritar com ele e disse com voz controlada:

- Eu sou razoavelmente forte em Legilimência.

Draco se aproximou dela e segurou uma de suas mãos. Olhava diretamente em seus olhos, quando disse, em voz baixa:

- Ouça, Ginny, eu não quero que você se machuque, e o que Potter pode tentar fazer é justamente isso. Tanto machucar emocionalmente quanto fisicamente. E você... – ele suspirou. – Eu amo você, como amaria a uma irmã, então você é a única família que me restou... Além de que eu peguei uma afeição enorme pelo pivete do filho do Potter. Ele não merece perder a mãe também. Não seria justo crescer sem uma mãe e sem um pai.

Ouvir de Draco que amava alguém era um feito impressionante, e talvez até, impossível. Ginny ficou tocada com as palavras dele.

- Você também é como um irmão para mim, Draco. Mas há certas coisas que precisam ser feitas e que não podemos pensar em nós, e sim nos outros. – ela sorriu um pouco sarcástica. – E Mike não vai me perder.

- Mas você vai tentar invadir uma mente possuída por Voldemort – Ron começou, mas ela lhe dera as costas.

- Eu tenho uma arma que Voldemort não tem.

Ela se dirigira para a sala, enquanto Ron olhava para Draco.

- Que é que ela quis dizer com isso?

Draco suspirou, olhando para a ruiva caminhando até a sala.

- Ela tem por quem lutar.

* * *

Ginny colocara a mão na maçaneta para abrir a sala, quando sentiu que alguém estava próximo a ela. Seus olhos castanhos encontraram com os cinzentos de Draco.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou em voz baixa, e ele a encarou seriamente.

- Eu posso discordar de você, mas não vou impedi-la de fazer o que quer fazer. E não vou deixar de ficar ao seu lado.

Ginny o encarou por um tempo, e sussurrou:

- Obrigada, Draco.

Ela abriu a porta da sala.

Seu coração parecia que queria sair do peito, tamanha era a velocidade das batidas. Seu olhar imediatamente encontrou Harry, com os olhos vendados e com correntes nos pulsos e nos pés. Suas costas estavam encostadas à parede, e ele estava parado, em silêncio.

Draco olhou para Ginny, mas ela não retribuiu seu olhar; seus olhos estavam fixos em Harry, devorando cada centímetro de sua aparência, cada movimento que seu corpo fazia ao respirar, cada segundo sendo extremamente importante, como se sua vida dependesse de todo aquele cuidado.

Era como se tivesse despertado de um longo sono; ele estava vivo. Harry estava _vivo._ Por um segundo, uma pequena parte de tempo sem importância, ela pensou que tudo o que havia vivido desde então fora apenas um sonho, um pesadelo, e que na verdade nada daquilo havia acontecido.

Não durou por muito tempo, uma vez que Harry ergueu o rosto e disse com voz debochada:

- Está de volta, Malfoy? O traidor desgraçado...

Ginny paralisou. A voz dele continuava a mesma, entretanto, Draco estava certo, era como se ela pudesse sentir Voldemort no lugar dele... Como se o corpo de Harry não passasse de uma marionete, enquanto sua alma estaria perdida em algum lugar de seu corpo...

- Eu deveria ter suspeitado, desde o inicio. – Harry disse mais uma vez, e havia um sorriso de pura maldade em seus lábios. – Sempre fraco demais, covarde demais...

Ginny e Draco se entreolharam.

- Mas me admira que tenha decidido ir para o lado perdedor. Pensei que sua covardia o fizesse ter bom senso de qual lado escolher.

- Draco não é covarde. – Ginny disse pela primeira vez. Harry parou de falar, parecendo atento àquela voz.

Ginny não sabia como reagir, e seus nervos estavam entrando em crise dentro de si; ele era o Harry, mas ao mesmo tempo, era Voldemort... E sua vontade era tirá-lo do corpo dele, e trazer Harry de volta, ao mesmo tempo em que queria tirar aquelas correntes e aquela venda e olhá-lo em seus olhos... Sua cabeça simplesmente girava e ela pensava que isso não ia ter fim.

- Então... Ginevra Weasley. – um sorriso desabrochou em Harry, e ela não gostou daquele sorriso; era um sorriso frio, cruel. – Era de se esperar. Então você está trabalhando em conjunto com as Comunidades Subterrâneas? Potter ficaria orgulhoso. – desdenhou. - Há quantas Comunidades, ao todo?

Ela mordeu um dos lábios, e fechou os olhos.

- Você acha mesmo que eu diria quantas existem? – perguntou com escárnio. – Você me surpreende, Tom Riddle. Imaginei que fosse mais inteligente.

Ele ficara visivelmente nervoso dizendo seu antigo nome, o nome de seu pai trouxa, mas a voz de Harry saíra suave o suficiente com a resposta:

- Inteligente o suficiente para estar no controle de tudo, minha querida. Inteligente o suficiente para usar a maior ameaça contra tudo o que eu planejei... Contra todos que acreditavam ser sua salvação.

- Ginny... – Draco a chamou, mas ela balançou a cabeça. Caminhou até que ficasse ao lado de Harry, e agachou-se ao lado dele. Ficou próxima o suficiente para que seus lábios ficassem próximos ao ouvido de Harry, e ela sussurrou:

- Você sabe que eu vou matar você, não sabe, Tom? – ela perguntou com a voz baixa, suave. Harry soltou um riso carregado de desdém.

- Será que você tem força o suficiente para assassinar o homem sobre o qual você escrevia em meu diário com a idade de onze anos? Que você diz amar intensamente desde a primeira vez que o viu, na estação King Cross, no primeiro ano dele? – ele perguntou em voz alta, fazendo com que Draco também ouvisse. Olhou ansioso para Ginny, que não alterara sua expressão.

Ela olhou para a face de Harry e ficou em silêncio; não, pensou, ela jamais seria capaz de causar algum mal a Harry.

- Você sabia – Harry debochou – que a ultima coisa que ele pensou, em nossa ultima batalha, foi você? Eu invadi suas lembranças, eu vi. Ele imaginou você sorrindo para ele, seu toque, seu beijo.

Ginny fechou um dos punhos, e mordeu o lábio inferior com força; Draco a chamou pela segunda vez.

- Ginny...

- Você é tão tola quanto ele. – a voz de Voldemort se sobressaíra a de Harry, e Ginny franziu o cenho. – Tola demais, ao acreditar que pode me derrotar... Derrotar a mim, Lord Voldemort! Uma garota, uma simples garota... Eu, que fiz e aprendi coisas que nem mesmo Dumbledore jamais imaginou! E você vai morrer com a mesma ignorância que seu grande amor tinha, Weasley, acreditando que poderia me vencer. A última coisa que olhará será Harry Potter proferindo a Maldição da Morte sobre você.

- Já chega! – Draco dissera e colocara uma das mãos sobre Ginny, acreditando que ela ficaria histérica com aquelas palavras. – Vamos, Gin, vamos sair -.

- Levante-o, Draco. – Ginny disse com voz autoritária, mas de certo modo, suave. Ao lado da porta, Ron havia acabado de entrar, e seus lábios estavam entreabertos, pasmado. – E retire as correntes e as vendas, Ron.

- _Você enlouqueceu? _– gritou Ron. Ginny o olhou por cima do ombro, mas não respondeu. Ron balançou a cabeça. – Eu não... Eu não vou fazer isso! Você só pode estar doente!

Harry apenas riu debochadamente.

- Antecipando o seu momento de morte, Weasley? Que comovente! Está cansada de lutar?

- Sim, estou. – Ginny respondeu seca. – Mas isso não vai me impedir de fazer o que tenho que fazer. – ela tocou no rosto de Harry e Voldemort soltou um urro de surpresa. Com a voz suave, ela pediu: - Harry, por favor... Reaja.

Draco e Ron entreolharam-se.

- Ginny, por favor... – Draco pediu. Ela o ignorou.

Voldemort apenas ria. Ria histericamente.

- Você acha, menina tola, que conseguiria quebrar uma magia que eu executei com perfeição? Com segredos que você sequer imagina como consegui?

- Eu imagino como conseguiu seus segredos, comecei a saber deles já faz algum tempo – retrucou com a voz inexpressiva. – Mas agora você não tem mais Horcruxes. Todas foram destruídas por Harry, você sabe disso.

- Tão tola, tendo tanta certeza...

Ginny ignorou Voldemort também. A única coisa que importava naquele momento, era que Harry voltasse.

- Harry, por favor... Não deixe que Voldemort o controle. Você resistiu por tanto tempo... Não pode deixar que ele apague tudo o que você viveu agora. Você não pode desistir de tudo que lutou. Você... – ela inspirou profundamente. – _Você não pode desistir de mim. _

Voldemort gargalhou ainda mais histericamente.

Ginny colocou as mãos em seus ombros e apertou-os com certo desespero.

- Harry, por favor... Volte para mim. – disse com firmeza.

Ron adiantou-se até a irmã e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Ginny, isso não vai resolver -.

Ela também o ignorou. Chegou próxima ao ouvido de Harry e sussurrou:

- Você teve dificuldade para entrar em um corpo com uma alma imaculada, Tom Riddle, uma pessoa com uma mente saudável. Será que você consegue lidar com duas ao mesmo tempo?

Ela se levantou e sacou a varinha. Com um movimento mudo, colocou Harry de pé e em um gesto fez as correntes e a venda desaparecerem. Ron e Draco gritaram para ela, e antes que Voldemort pudesse dar conta do que havia acontecido, ela apontou a varinha diretamente para ele e gritou:

_- __Legilimens!_

Draco estava preparado para acorrentar Harry de novo, mas não estava minimamente preparado para a cena que se seguiu após isso; As íris incrivelmente verdes de Harry pareceram sair de foco, e ele emitiu um berro horrível, levando as mãos à cabeça. Não demorou muito para que as íris castanhas de Ginny fizessem a mesma coisa e ela apertasse a varinha com mais força ainda, continuando apontada para Harry.

Ron parecia tão atônito quanto Draco. Ele não sabia se corria até a irmã, não sabia o que fazer. Tudo o que fizera fora continuar encarando Harry e Ginny, travando uma batalha dentro de suas mentes, algo que nem Draco, nem ele poderiam fazer alguma coisa.

Harry caiu de joelhos, e continuou aos berros. Ginny soltara um evidente grito de dor, um grito angustiado, e também caiu de joelhos. Lágrimas lhe escapavam dos olhos e ela ia perdendo a cor rapidamente.

Harry, também com os olhos fechados agora, ria-se e dizia coisas em ofidioglossia. Mas Draco conseguiu perceber que era um riso nervoso, como se Voldemort realmente estivesse preocupado com a possibilidade de que Ginny conseguisse o que queria.

Ginny levou as mãos à cabeça e emitiu um choro, um grito de dor, e sussurrou "Não!". Harry gargalhou, uma gargalhada quase que obscena.

Draco não entendeu como aquele impulso tomara conta de si, mas em um piscar de olhos ele jogara-se ao lado de Ginny, que parecia ponto a sucumbir-se. Seus lábios estavam roxos e sua face cada vez mais pálida, cadavérica.

- Ginny, você não pode o deixar vencer! – ele sussurrou frenético para ela. – Você não pode o deixar dominar seus pensamentos! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas você é mais forte do que ele está fazendo você achar que é... Vamos, ruiva, você precisa reagir! – ele olhou desolado para Ron quando ela começou a tremer. – Faça alguma coisa! Eu preciso de ajuda! Se ela perder, você vai desejar que ela estivesse morta, Weasley!

Ron pareceu um segundo sem saber o que fazer, até que se ajoelhou do outro lado de Ginny e começou a também sussurrar:

- Ginny você tinha uma determinação em trazer o Harry de volta. Você não pode deixar que Voldemort vença essa... Você é melhor do que isso. Você não pode deixar que ele a derrote... Ginny...

- Não o machuque, não o machuque... O diário – ela sussurrou, com a respiração como se tivesse corrido em uma maratona.

- Não tem diário nenhum, ruiva, o diário foi destruído. – Draco a chacoalhou em seus braços. – Vamos Ginny, reaja!

Harry berrou, mas o berro que ele emitira estava longe de ser o som dele. Cada vez mais parecia com a voz ofídica de Voldemort. Ele se estirou no chão e começou a tremer, se debater, gritar. Ginny chorava, ia perdendo o pouco de cor que lhe restava. Sangue lhe escorrera do nariz.

- Harry. – ela sussurrou, tremendo nos braços de Draco, que parecia angustiado.

- Você precisa ser forte... Michael espera isso de você. Ele espera que você volte para ele, como você espera que Potter volte para você.

Aquilo parecera surtir mais efeito ainda, porque houve um barulho como uma explosão seguida de um silvo angustiante, e gritos tornaram a encher. Ginny gritou, Harry gritou. Em seguida, apenas o silêncio.

Harry ficara estirado no chão, com os braços estendidos e a respiração ofegante. Ron erguera-se num salto, com os olhos furiosos e a varinha em punho e apontou na direção de Harry. Ginny perdera o seu pouco de forças, e Draco a amparara em seus braços.

- Vamos, ruiva, não deixe tudo para trás agora... – ele sussurrou angustiado. – Michael precisa de você. Todos aqui precisam de você. Você é a minha única amiga... Como uma irmã... Eu preciso de você...

- Ele está acordando! – disse Ron e apontando a varinha para as costas de Harry gritou. – Não ouse mexer um músculo Voldemort, ou eu acabo com você!

O corpo de Harry parecia cansado demais, assim como de Ginny, para ousar mexer um músculo, mesmo que Ron não tivesse dito tal coisa.

Ginny começou a tossir e abrir os olhos lentamente.

- Isso, garota, reaja. – Draco a incentivou e tentou fazê-la sentar-se quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos. – Você fez o seu melhor, Gin...

- Harry. – ela sussurrou. – Harry...

- Você fez o seu melhor, Gin, me desc. -. – Draco começou, mas o som fraco que Harry emitira fizera com que ele arregalasse os olhos e entreabrisse os lábios na direção de Harry, sem terminar a frase.

- _Ginny..._

Harry erguera o rosto, e Draco vira a angustia em seus olhos quando ele viu o estado de Ginny. Ron parecia horrorizado, mas continuou apontando a varinha para as costas dele.

Ginny respirou com mais força, seus olhos encontrando os verdes de Harry. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, e ele tentou se arrastar na direção dela.

- Eu... Eu disse para não se mexer, Voldemort! – Ron, gritou. Draco balançou a cabeça.

- Weasley, eu acho que... Acho que ele não é o Voldemort.

Ginny se soltou de Draco e tentou achar forças para ir de encontro a Harry. Quando se soltou do loiro, caiu de joelhos, e Harry pouco deu importância para a varinha apontada para as suas costas, porque se levantou e cambaleou como um bêbado até que caísse de joelhos, de frente para Ginny e segurasse seu rosto entre suas mãos. Lágrimas caíam de seus olhos também, copiosamente. Ron ficou paralisado.

_Não era mentira, não tinha como ser um truque de Voldemort. Ele jamais choraria... Jamais demonstraria amor, nem em uma encenação. _

- Como isso pode ser possível? – ele sussurrou. Draco olhou para Harry e Ginny, e balançou a cabeça.

- Eu preciso de terapia. – disse consigo mesmo.

Harry devorava cada detalhe de Ginny, e abraçou com o pouco de força que tinha.

- Sua maluca, sua completa maluca, ele quase acabou com você, ele quase possuiu você. – disse com a voz trêmula, a apertando em seus braços, enquanto Ginny falava sem parar.

- Eu sonhei com você, eu sonhei com o lugar que Voldemort estava tentando te dominar... Ah, Harry, eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você está vivo, eu não consigo acreditar que... – Ginny simplesmente não conseguia parar de chorar. Ela se agarrava a Harry com tal força, como se acreditasse que se o soltasse poderia perdê-lo novamente.

Draco a ajudou a se levantar, e Ron ajudou Harry a se levantar. Ainda olhava incrédulo para o melhor amigo, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais idiota e surpreendente que já tivesse visto na vida.

- Como isso... Como isso pode ser possível? – ele olhou para os dois, e Harry tornou a abraçar Ginny, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos, enquanto ela apoiava a cabeça em seu peito e fechava os olhos.

- Você me disse que Dumbledore havia contado a Harry que Voldemort sofria muito no processo de tentar possuir Harry. Pelo menos, foi o que aconteceu quando ele tentou fazer isso no quinto ano de vocês. – Ginny disse com a voz baixa. – Eu imaginei que ele tivesse sentido o mesmo sofrimento para conseguir invadir Harry novamente, e eu apenas tentei a sorte imaginando como ele teria que enfrentar duas almas que nunca se partiram.

- Mas Legilimência é controle da mente. – Ron respondeu erguendo uma sobrancelha. Draco respondeu por ela.

- Eu não sei como, mas os dois estão estupidamente ligados. Se Ginny entrasse em Potter, ele de certo modo voltaria a si. Digamos que ele se lembraria que há um motivo para resistir.

- Eu sabia que Voldemort sucumbiria se Harry reagisse. – Ginny disse em voz baixa. – Eu apenas pensei que nesse processo eu não agüentasse... Mas eu estava preparada para isso.

- E foi o que quase aconteceu, sua idiota. – Draco disse com a voz zangada. – Nunca mais faça isso Ginevra Weasley, ou eu juro por tudo o que existe de mais sagrado que eu vou acabar com você!

- Malfoy, você está chorando? – Ron perguntou debochado e Draco lhe lançou um olhar frio.

- Você é tão toupeira quanto seu querido amigo, Weasley? É óbvio que eu não estou chorando. – retrucou exasperado, mas limpou o rosto mesmo assim.

Harry olhou para Ginny, e ele passou a mão pelo seu rosto, com o cuidado de observar bem todos os detalhes dela.

- Você poderia ter morrido. – ele disse com a voz baixa. – Poderia ter enlouquecido, poderia... - Ginny colocou sua mão sobre a dele e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Existiria um bom motivo para isso.

- Ginny... – ele balançou a cabeça, deixando que seus olhos ficassem marejados. – Sua...

- Eu também senti sua falta. – ela sussurrou. Harry a abraçou.

* * *

- Você ficou inconsciente por quase sete anos. – Ginny disse com a voz baixa, enquanto caminhava com Harry pelo corredor da Comunidade, que àquela hora estava deserta. Algumas pessoas haviam sido despertadas ao som dos gritos de Harry e Ginny, quando ela usara de Legilimência, quase três horas atrás, mas após Ron tranqüilizá-las, elas voltaram aos seus dormitórios. Havia apenas dois guardas, que patrulhavam o corredor em silêncio.

- E onde nós estamos, exatamente? – ele olhou ao seu redor, com o cenho franzido.

- Sinceramente falando? Debaixo da terra. – Ginny respondeu com um sorriso triste. – Demorou um pouco mais de um ano após a sua suposta morte para que começássemos a criar Comunidades assim espalhadas pela Inglaterra. Era uma maneira de conseguirmos nos manter vivos. Voldemort havia tomado tudo. O Ministério, as construções, Hogwarts, o Beco Diagonal... Tudo. Logo que ele se viu livre de você, a temporada de caça aos nascidos trouxas foi aberta. Os Comensais da Morte recebiam prêmios por cada nascido trouxa morto e capturado que eles levavam a Voldemort. Claro que sempre vai existir um grupo de resistência, e foi o que começou a surgir. Mas apenas resolvemos nos esconder quando fomos reduzidos a mais do que a metade.

Eles continuaram caminhando em silêncio. Harry entrelaçou seus dedos entre os de Ginny.

- A analise de Voldemort é muito simples. Ou você se ajoelha e o serve, ou morre. – ela olhou para o chão. – Perdemos muitos, Harry.

Harry suspirou.

- Quem está por trás da criação das Comunidades? – ele perguntou. – Eu... Eu gostaria de poder conversar com ele.

Ginny encolheu os ombros.

- Estou conversando com você, já.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não acredito... – ele sussurrou. Ginny fez uma careta.

- Eu achei que era a melhor forma de conseguirmos sobreviver. Atualmente, Voldemort quer me matar pessoalmente. – houve um pequeno sorriso irônico em seus lábios. – Isso aconteceu no dia em que Percy foi morto por um grupo de Comensais, liderados por Bellatrix. – havia um brilho sombrio em suas íris castanhas. – Naquele dia, Bellatrix agonizou lentamente até a morte, em frente a Voldemort.

- Você a matou?

- Sim. Assim como matei todos os Comensais que estavam com ela. – ela virou-se e encarou Harry nos olhos. – Assim como eu mato qualquer Comensal que se coloca na minha frente. É horrível dizer isso, mas eu não hesito para matar, não mais.

Ele a encarou em silêncio, e ela deu um suspiro e continuou:

- Estamos em Guerra. Todas as pessoas que concordaram com as Comunidades colocaram suas vidas em minhas mãos, eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar estuporando Comensais enquanto eles lançam feitiços para matar. É horrível isso, porque de certo modo isso não me faz diferente de Voldemort e seus Comensais, mas entre eles e inocentes, não tem o que pensar.

- Então aqui é a sede das Comunidades?

Ginny olhou ao redor.

- É deprimente, não é? – sussurrou derrotada. Harry assentiu.

- É. Mas não tinha como ser de outro jeito, eu acho.

- Fazemos o máximo que podemos. Os líderes das outras Comunidades se reúnem aqui uma vez por semana para armarmos estratégias para frustrar planos dos Comensais e de Voldemort, ou para criarmos grupos em busca de alimentos para os grupos, ou para repassarmos informações. Mas mantemos contato todos os dias, por meio de espelhos de duas faces.

- E o resto dos Weasley?

Ginny mordeu o lábio e parou de caminhar.

- Eles foram mortos dois anos depois da sua ultima batalha com Voldemort. Sobrou apenas Ron, Charlie, Bill e Fleur, Fred e Percy. Charlie foi para uma Comunidade em Gales, porque não pode mais ficar na Romênia, por minha causa. – ela suspirou. – Percy foi morto há dois anos e Bill e Fleur tiveram uma filhinha, chamada Sophie. Eles costumavam ficar na mesma Comunidade de Fred, que era a de Hogsmead.

Harry a olhou estranhamente.

- Eles _costumavam ficar... _

Ginny o olhou por um tempo, apenas.

- Você não consegue se lembrar de nada que aconteceu?

- É como se eu continuasse dormindo. – ele admitiu em voz baixa, parecendo derrotado. – A única vez que voltei a me sentir vivo foi quando escutei você pedindo que eu reagisse.

Ginny sabia como ele iria ficar quando ela contasse.

- Voldemort usou seu corpo para comandar um grupo de Comensais para a Comunidade de Hogsmead. Neville era o líder da Comunidade de lá, e ele estava casado com Luna. – ela sentiu que seus olhos começaram a ficar cheios de lágrimas, à medida que ia se lembrando do dia anterior, em que Neville aparecera com Luna nos braços, e como morrera. – Colocaram fogo no local. Nev conseguiu fugir com Luna, mas ele não resistiu.

Ela não percebera que estava chorando até que Harry a abraçasse. Ela sentiu a dor dele naquele abraço e aquilo a fez ficar com um nó na garganta.

- Luna está bem, mas está arrasada. Ela e Neville reconheceram você no dia do ataque. – ela se afastou dele e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Não houve sobreviventes.

Ele olhou para o lado. Ginny sabia o que ele diria em seguida.

- Me desculpe.

- A menos que você se chame Tom Riddle, você não me deve desculpas. – ela retrucou zangada e Harry a encarou nos olhos.

- É claro que eu tenho. Ginny, eu -.

- Não foi sua culpa. – ela o cortou imediatamente, parecendo zangada que ele estivesse a contradizendo. Harry suspirou, parecendo momentaneamente aborrecido com ela, mas mudou o assunto:

- Ron está nessa Comunidade com você?

- Sim, ele e Draco me ajudam. – ela se encostou à parede e cruzou os braços e as pernas. Harry estudou a postura dela. – Se não fosse pelos dois, acho que já teria surtado há algum tempo.

- Como Malfoy entrou nisso tudo? Sempre imaginei o desgraçado como Comensal e de fato era exatamente o que ele era até que eu fosse colocado de escanteio.

Havia certa resignação em sua voz, e Ginny sentiu um pequeno e fraco sorriso se formar em seus lábios.

- Draco apenas se tornou um Comensal por causa do erro que seu pai cometeu com Voldemort. De fato, ele nunca quis se tornar um... Fazia apenas por causa da família, porque queria protegê-los. Então Voldemort um dia assassinou seu pai e torturou sua mãe, até que um Dementador a beijasse. – ela olhou para o longo corredor, onde a porta da sala Draco estava conversando com Ron. – Ele continuou jurando lealdade a Voldemort, e começou até mesmo ser mais frio nas missões, mas a partir desse dia ele começou a me procurar. Sabia que existia um grupo de resistência, obviamente todos sabem, e depois de quase quatro meses tentando me procurar, entrou para as Comunidades.

Harry também olhou para Draco Malfoy, mas não esboçou nenhuma reação.

- Ron deve adorá-lo. – disse após algum tempo, sarcástico.

- Ele sempre arruma alguma desculpa para achar que Draco está nos traindo. – ela comentou e ele balançou a cabeça.

- E o que Hermione acha disso?

Percebera novamente que havia mais uma coisa errada, e a expressão de dor e culpa de Ginny foi como se uma faca atravessasse seu peito.

- Hermione morreu dois anos depois desde a última batalha. – sua voz parecia distante, como se ela estivesse revivendo o dia fatídico. – Em uma missão cheia de falhas e óbvios indícios de que nos levaria à morte certa. Ela havia descoberto que os Comensais estavam atrás de mim porque eu havia salvado uma família de três Comensais, que conseqüentemente foram mortos... – ela abaixou o tom de voz, e foi evidente a dor. – Hermione sempre foi um gênio, e isso impediu que eu fosse morta. Mas custou a sua própria vida... Os Comensais da Morte a levaram e a torturaram, até que ela fosse morta. Eles deixaram vazar uma informação falsa três dias depois do seqüestro dela, sobre alguma coisa importante em Hogwarts, e quando chegamos lá, o corpo dela estava mutilado no meio do Salão Principal.

Harry não conseguia acreditar no que escutava. Imaginava tudo que Ginny lhe contava com quase perfeição e, ao imaginar sua melhor amiga mutilada, ele sentiu uma dor em seu intimo que nenhuma dor física conseguiria alcançar.

- Nunca tinha visto Ron chorar. Desde criança, ele nunca chorara, pelo menos não na minha frente, porque achava que tinha que se mostrar forte para sua irmãzinha. Naquele dia, eu o vi debruçado sobre o corpo dela aos prantos. Ele gritava. – ela fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. – Tirando poucas e raras vezes, nunca mais consegui olhar meu irmão nos olhos.

- A culpa não foi sua. – ele disse com a voz baixa. Ginny apenas o encarou.

- Eu arquitetei o plano. Eu quem deveria ter sido morta.

- Você não poderia prever o que Hermione ia fazer.

Ela não demonstrou expressão.

- Sam só tinha três anos quando Hermione foi morta.

Harry havia se esquecido que Ron e Hermione tiveram uma filha. Ele se lembrou de Sam, com um ano de idade, os cabelos cacheados, mas não lanzudos como os da mãe, emoldurando o rosto angelical, coberto por poucas sardas no nariz e nas bochechas. Tirando as sardas, ela era muitíssimo parecida com Hermione.

- E como está Sam? – ele perguntou temeroso, já que não conseguiria suportar se Ginny lhe dissesse que ela também estava morta. Ginny olhou para uma porta a frente dela e de Harry.

- Eu havia pedido que ela ficasse com Luna há três horas, quando soube que Draco e Ron haviam capturado você. Acho que agora ela está dormindo.

Ele percebeu que suspirara aliviado com a noticia. Olhou na direção de Ron, e percebeu que Malfoy encarava Ginny.

- E Malfoy?

Ela pareceu confusa.

- O que tem ele? Já lhe disse o -.

- Vocês estão juntos? – ele a cortou; poderia até mesmo ter parecido grosseiro, mas não conseguira evitar. Ginny fez uma careta antes de soltar um pequeno riso. Estava tão desacostumada a rir que estranhara o som sair de sua boca.

- Não, não estamos juntos. Draco me tem como uma irmã, e acaba sendo extremamente super protetor em algumas situações, mesmo que eu viva lhe dizendo que não preciso de proteção. E de certo modo, quem sempre acaba precisando de proteção é ele. – ela sorriu. – Ele é o padrinho de Mike, e vive mimando o garoto, mas -.

- Mike?

As palavras escaparam de sua boca antes que ela se controlasse. Deus! Havia se esquecido que Harry não sabia absolutamente nada sobre Michael. Sequer sabia que o filho existia. Olhou para os olhos confusos de Harry e sentiu um nó se formar em seu estômago. Por que de repente se tornara tão difícil dizer a Harry que ele tinha um filho?

- É... Mike. Michael, na verdade. – ela olhou para o chão antes de dizer com voz suave. – Ele... Ele é praticamente a miniatura do pai.

Harry estranhou aquelas palavras.

- Michael é filho de Neville? – ele achou que aquele ar nostálgico em Ginny fosse por causa dos recentes acontecimentos com Neville, mas ela negou com a cabeça, e ele pareceu aturdido. – Então ele é filho de quem? Eu não imagino quem poderia colocar o Malfoy como padrinho de -.

De repente, ele se calou. A verdade o atingiu como um soco na boca do estômago.

_"Draco me tem como uma irmã"._

_"Ele é o padrinho de Mike"._

- Michael é meu filho. – ela o encarou nos olhos e ele sustentou seu olhar, mas sua cabeça pareceu momentaneamente ter entrado em um choque do qual ele não conseguia sair.

_Um filho. _O pensamento idiota de que Ginny tivesse tido um filho com outro sujeito cortou sua mente, mas foi descartado, porque diabos, aquilo não faria sentido. Ou faria?

Ginny respondeu aquela pergunta por ele, mesmo que ele não houvesse perguntado:

- A maior parte das pessoas das outras Comunidades sequer sabe que tenho um filho. Eu faço isso para protegê-lo, obviamente. Não quero os Comensais da Morte e Voldemort atrás do meu filho caso capturem alguém e essa pessoa dê com a língua nos dentes. As pessoas daqui sabem, obviamente, que ele é o suposto último Potter, mas eu não me preocupo porque a maior parte são pessoas conhecidas desde os tempos de escola e da Grifinória, então eu sei que não comentariam nada.

- _Potter_– ele sussurrou, parecendo incapaz de absorver aquelas palavras. Ginny parecia ansiosa, preocupada.

- Eu queria te contar, Harry. Eu _ia _te contar, de fato, mas naquela semana quase não nos vimos, e a ultima vez que eu te vi, bem... Seu corpo estava sendo erguido e Voldemort estava dizendo que você estava morto.

- Um filho... – ele sussurrou, ainda não acreditando. Ginny estava começando a ficar ansiosa ao extremo por ele não esboçar reação alguma, mas em seguida ele a puxara da parede e ela fora de encontro ao seu peito. Ginny arregalara os olhos com a atitude dele e erguera o rosto para encará-lo. Ginny nunca havia visto um sorriso como aquele em seu rosto; um brilho em seu olhar que ela pensou ser mais forte do que qualquer expressão que ele já pudesse ter demonstrado.

Ela se sentiu agradecida, e até protegida pelo fato de que ele estava feliz, exultante por ter um filho. Sentiu-se feliz por isso, porque era como se Michael tivesse recebido um prêmio, e ela se sentia orgulhosa dele.

Antes que percebesse, antes que tomasse consciência do momento, Harry a segurou com certa posse e a beijou.

O toque dos lábios dele sobre os seus foi como seu arrebatamento, como se em todo esse tempo que esteve separada dele, ela tivesse simplesmente vegetado. Quando ela pôde sentir seus lábios, desfrutar do gosto daquele beijo que sempre transformava seu mundo em um paraíso em volta, sentira que ele estava lhe devolvendo a vida.

Uma onda de felicidade sem igual a invadiu, e ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e intensificou o beijo. Suas línguas se encontraram uma vez, e depois outra, e Ginny sentiu como se suas pernas tivessem virado geléia.

Ah, Deus, aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Sentir a mão dele passeando por seus cabelos, suas costas, o toque de sua pele contra a própria... Depois de tantos anos sem ele. Tantos anos sentindo apenas frio, nada mais nada menos do que isso. Tantos anos se encolhendo e se achando tão incapaz, tão desolada, no momento ela conseguia sentir que ainda existia esperança. Eles se afastaram, mas continuaram abraçados; o sabor de sua boca continuava em seus lábios, e ela inspirou profundamente, aspirando seu cheiro. Com a ponta dos dedos, ela começou a fazer pequenos círculos em sua nuca, vez ou outra brincando com seus cabelos bagunçados.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – ela sussurrou com os olhos fechados. – Eu me vi tão perdida depois que você se foi. Tudo pareceu dez vezes pior quando olhei para Mike pela primeira vez, ou quando comecei a ver que estava ficando tão idêntico a você.

Ele continuou afagando seus cabelos, em silêncio, até que suspirou.

- Eu não acredito que deixei ser dominado por Voldemort. – admitiu em voz baixa. – Se isso não tivesse acontecido, você não teria passado por tudo isso sozinha... Deus, eu perdi o nascimento do meu filho, perdi sua primeira palavra, vê-lo crescer...

Ela o abraçou com força ao sentir a dor daquelas palavras.

- Eu quero... Eu quero vê-lo, Ginny. Quero conhecê-lo. – ele sussurrou para ela. – Eu quero ver meu filho.

* * *

Ginny abriu a porta vagarosamente, para fazer o menor ruído possível. Por mais que Michael sempre tentasse esperá-la chegar para finalmente dormir, ele não conseguira agüentar aquele dia. Ginny chegara tão tarde que o garoto simplesmente sucumbira ao sono.

A criança estava no meio do colchão, deitado com a cabeça no travesseiro e abraçando o travesseiro da mãe. O cabelo bagunçado caía em seu rosto infantil e ele tinha os lábios entreabertos, onde respirava tranquilamente.

Ginny sorriu com amor incondicional para o filho, e quando olhou para Harry, seu coração pareceu ficar cheio; as íris verdes estavam marejadas, havia um sorriso bobo em sua face e por um segundo, pareceu como se ele sempre soubesse da existência de Michael Potter, seu filho, como se o tivesse visto crescer e tivesse acompanhado cada passo da criança, uma vez que ela viu a sombra daquele amor incondicional que ela mesma tinha para com o filho.

Ela aproximou-se dele, com um sorriso e entrelaçou sua mão na dele. Harry a encarou com o sorriso mais incrível do mundo.

- Ele está com seis anos, quase sete. – ela sussurrou para ele, sorrindo. Ele assentiu, como se aquele fosse o momento mais incrível de toda a sua vida.

- Mamãe? – Michael a chamou com a voz sonolenta. Ele bocejou alto e tentou se sentar na cama. – Mamãe, é você?

Ginny sorriu e sentou-se no colchão, passando a mão pelo rosto do filho e dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Michael retribuiu e esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos.

- Onde você esteve? Você disse que não ia mais subir lá em cima por um tempo, mas você não estava por aqui...

Lentamente, o olhar de Michael cruzou com o sorriso radiante de sua mãe, e quando olhou por cima do ombro de Ginny, suas íris verdes encontraram com as íris verdes de um homem desconhecido.

Michael franziu o cenho para o desconhecido, como quem tentando adivinhar quem era aquele estranho. Abraçou a mãe de uma forma que chegava a ser protetora. Harry apenas abriu um largo sorriso com aquela atitude do filho e se aproximou.

- Olá, Mike. – Harry disse com a voz amigável. Michael olhou para a mãe, que sorriu, encorajando-o.

- Oi. – respondeu parecendo incerto do que dizer. Por fim, ergueu o queixo e pareceu estudar o homem por um tempo.

Harry se sentou ao lado de Ginny, parecendo encantado com a criança. Michael ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse lentamente:

- Você se parece... – ele balançou a cabeça, olhando confuso para Ginny. – Mamãe?

- Sim, meu amor?

- Esse homem se parece com o papai. – ele sussurrou para a mãe, não desgrudando o olhar de Harry. Ginny abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

- Ele tem o costume de ficar olhando as fotos dos tempos de Hogwarts e fotos antigas da Toca. – ela explicou para Harry, que sorriu.

- Eu nunca vi o senhor por aqui. – o garoto disse num tom desconfiado para ele.

- Eu nunca vim aqui. – Harry explicou à criança, que continuou agarrado à mãe.

- E de onde você é? – ele perguntou de supetão.

- Agora ele é daqui, Mike. – Ginny disse amavelmente. – Ele é...

Ela olhou para Harry, parecendo pela primeira vez incerta do que dizer. Ela não sabia como contar ao filho, que crescera achando que o pai morrera, que aquele homem ali sentado ao seu lado era Harry. Inspirou profundamente.

- Querido, se você pudesse falar com o papai hoje, o que você diria?

Mike estudou a mãe, e depois olhou para Harry. Ginny sabia o quanto a criança era inteligente, ele sempre descobria as coisas mais surpreendentes, e Ginny esperava que ele conseguisse entender o que ela havia dito.

Ele respondeu, olhando profundamente para Harry:

- Iria pedir para que ele me ensinasse a jogar Quadribol.

Ginny sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos, e Harry abriu um sorriso exultante. O menino soltou-se da mãe e aproximou-se de Harry, ainda com um ar desconfiado. Ele passou a imagem engraçada de alguém que tentava ser mais velho do que realmente era.

- Você é meu pai? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para Harry, que assentiu.

- Sou.

Ele analisou Harry mais um tempo.

- Meu papai foi para o céu. – ele retrucou desconfiado.

- Não sei se posso chamar aquilo de céu. – Harry murmurou consigo mesmo, mas balançou a cabeça. – Pareço alguém que foi para o céu, Mike?

- Definitivamente, não. – ele olhou para Ginny antes de voltar seu olhar para Harry. – Por que você sumiu, então? Por que deixou a mim e a mamãe e só voltou agora?

- Eu... – Harry começou, mas Mike o interrompeu com um balançar de cabeça.

- Você não gostava da mamãe? Não gostava de mim?

- Por Deus, é claro que não! – ele riu com aquelas perguntas. – Sua mãe é tudo para mim.

Ginny o encarou e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Papai não sabia que você ia nascer, querido. Eu te contei isso. – ela disse com a voz meiga. Mike não desistiu.

- Você vai nos deixar de novo?

Ginny olhou para Harry, e não gostou do que vira; ele hesitara para responder. Uma sombra perpassou por suas íris verdes e ele pareceu tenso. Demorara um milésimo de segundo isso, mas o suficiente para que ela pegasse.

Harry balançou a cabeça vigorosamente, negando, e disse firme ao filho:

- Não, eu não vou mais deixá-los.

Mike sustentou o olhar firme de Harry, e ele pareceu surpreso com a força do garoto; Ginny o criara bem, afinal. O garoto era fantástico, ele pensou.

Ele ficou de pé no colchão e aproximou-se de Harry. Por fim, estendeu-lhe a mão, para um aperto formal. Harry sorriu para o garoto e estendeu a própria, apertando a do garoto. Michael disse com um tom formal:

- Meu nome é Michael Potter, mas todos me chamam de Mike. É um prazer... Papai.

Ginny notou que algo no olhar de Harry transmitira segurança para o filho porque, uma vez que Harry abrira os braços, Mike abriu um largo sorriso e o abraçou como se estivesse habituado ao fato de ver Harry todos os dias, como se ele sempre tivesse crescido ao seu lado.

_**Continua... **_

**Notas: **_Bem, agora é definitivo! Mais um capítulo e o epílogo :D _

_Eu peço desculpas pela demora dessa short e principalmente das minhas outras fics, em especial a da Noiva, mas como me mudei essa semana de casa, eu to usando meu notebook e ainda nõ tive acesso a minha lata velha chamada de computador para salvar todos os meus arquivos (incluindo as fanfics) num pendrive. Então eu peço a vocês só mais um pouquinho de paciência, que quando tudo tiver em minhas mãos, as postagens vão sair todas de uma vez. _

_Obrigada pela paciência e espero que gostem desse capítulo. _

_Beijos _


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**Capitulo Quatro**

O antigo brilho que Ginny tinha em seus olhos voltara, Ron reparou; Ela continuava muitas vezes com o antigo habito de não demonstrar emoção alguma, mas vez ou outra ele já era capaz de surpreender um brilho em seu olhar, e toda vez que isso acontecia, era porque estava relacionado a Harry.

Em qualquer lugar: em momentos de distribuição de alimentos para cada dormitório, em momentos que eles se encontravam na sala com os outros lideres para discutirem sobre Voldemort e a continuidade das defesas das Comunidades, ou simplesmente quando ela caminhava pelo corredor e ele passava ao seu lado, e seus olhares simplesmente se encontravam por meros segundos.

Ron não podia negar também que estava feliz com a volta de seu melhor amigo; fora algo como se estivesse revivendo o seu primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts, quando o conhecera no vagão do Expresso. Entretanto, uma pequena inveja melancólica também o abatia e isso geralmente acontecia quando ele surpreendia seus olhos com a visão de Harry e Ginny no corredor durante a noite, conversando em tom baixo, com abraços e olhares de amor ou até mesmo em pequenos gestos que um ou outro demonstravam.

Sim, ele sentia a tal inveja melancólica, porque imaginava o impossível: Hermione não poderia voltar como Harry voltara, porque ela realmente se fora. Ela o deixara e fora para um lugar que não poderia mais voltar.

E toda maldita vez que olhava para Harry, ele se lembrava disso. Lembrava-se da noite tempestuosa em que correra para a abandonada Hogwarts, com o coração aos saltos em seu peito, com uma pequena chama de esperança... Ela poderia estar viva. Ela poderia, ainda que remotamente, ter tido a maravilhosa chance de ter sobrevivido.

Mas estava enganado; Hermione estava morta, com marcas lívidas espalhadas por todo seu corpo, uma poça de um vermelho vivo se formando ao seu redor, as vestes ensopadas com sangue. _Seu _sangue.

Lembrava-se de cada detalhe daquele dia como se fosse ontem. Escutara Neville dizer algo como ele iria deixar aquela dor excruciante em seu peito diminuir com o passar do tempo, que após alguns meses ele sentiria apenas saudades.

Descobrira que Neville também estava enganado; a cada dia que passava aquela dor parecia apenas aumentar. A ausência de Hermione em sua vida era tão grande, tão forte que ele tinha a breve noção de que apenas não enlouquecia porque todos os dias seus olhos encontravam os olhos de Sam, tão iguais aos seus, e lembrava-se de que tinha que estar lá pela filha. Que, de certo modo, Hermione não estava completamente ausente: Sam era parte dela, um fruto do amor dele com Hermione... Uma pequena parte, é verdade, mas o suficiente para mantê-lo lúcido do que deveria continuar fazendo.

- Voldemort abriu a temporada de caça a vocês dois, de acordo com as minhas fontes. – disse Charlie naquela tarde calorosa de junho, abrindo uma garrafa de uísque de fogo e franzindo o cenho para Ginny e Draco. – Ele está mais do que nunca empenhado em vê-los massacrados. Entendam bem, não é apenas mortos, Voldemort quer a cabeça de Ginny como prêmio.

Ginny apenas deu de ombros, como se não tivesse muita importância. Harry, que estava ao lado dela imitou o gesto de Charlie e também franziu o cenho.

- Mas eles podem ficar seguros aqui, não é mesmo? Voldemort não faz a menor idéia da localização das Comunidades.

- Bem, sim é verdade. – Charlie assentiu.

- Você não está pensando que eu vou ficar aqui escondida, não é? – Ginny olhou para Harry com um olhar de quem o desafiava a afirmar suas suspeitas. Ele não se abalou.

- Se isso te manter segura...

- Ah, Harry, aos diabos com tudo isso. – ela retrucou num tom zangado. – Você sabe que eu não vou ficar me escondendo e-.

- Você não precisa _necessariamente _se esconder. Apenas se manter segura.

- Bem, isso está fora de cogitação. – Ginny cruzou os braços após responder suavemente. – Eu não vou me esconder só porque você quer. Já enfrentei situações piores e -.

- Situações piores do que Voldemort ir pessoalmente atrás de você em busca de assassinato? – Ele a interrompeu sarcástico. – Isso é surpreendente.

Ela franziu o cenho em sua direção.

- Desde que eu assumi a liderança das Comunidades e tenho frustrado os planos de Voldemort ele tem estado atrás de mim.

- Mas agora as coisas são diferentes. – Harry teimou, olhando zangado para ela. Ginny aproximou seu rosto do dele e disse perigosamente:

- Por quê? Por que você está de volta para bancar o herói?

Draco girou os olhos com a cena patética e disse em voz alta, interrompendo a ambos:

- Potter está certo, Gin. – Harry olhou para ela com o semblante vitorioso, mas que logo murchou quando Draco continuou: - Mas Ginny também está, Potter. Não vamos ficar aqui parados enquanto o resto do mundo é detonado por Voldemort.

Ambos olharam de cara feia para Draco.

Charlie suspirou e levantou-se da cadeira.

- Temos que parar de ficar na defensiva. Quase não há mais comida, e os poucos pontos que ainda resta estão fortemente protegido pelos Comensais da Morte. Não podemos mais ficar apenas nos defendendo. É uma coisa horrível de se dizer, mas precisamos fazer alguma coisa para desarticular pelo menos o esquema dos Comensais. Podemos nos encontrar amanhã e começar a planejar alguma coisa.

Todos na mesa confirmaram, e começaram a se levantar. Harry ainda olhava com cara feia para Ginny.

- Eu não vou deixar. – ele disse mais tarde quando estavam caminhando rumo ao dormitório. – Você só pode ter perdido o seu senso quando -.

- Escute – Ginny o interrompeu zangada. – Você precisa parar com essa maldita mania de que precisa me manter suficientemente segura. Você e Harry Potter, mas sou eu quem lidera essas Comunidades há quase sete anos.

- Mas -. – Ele parecia quase angustiado com aquela situação, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Eles contam comigo, e eu vou fazer exatamente o que eu fiz todo esse tempo. – ela parou e deu um cutucão em seu peito, com o cenho franzido. – Você me entendeu? Eu não vou me esconder para que você se sinta tranqüilo.

Harry bufou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, apontando um dedo acusatoriamente em sua direção.

- Você é mais teimosa do que uma mula.

- Mesmo assim não consegue ficar longe de mim. – ela replicou com uma arrogância tão grande que ele fez esforço para não gargalhar, por mais zangado com ela que estivesse.

Harry aproveitou a mínima distância que os separava e a enlaçou pela cintura, atitude que Ginny recebeu de bom agrado e sem reclamar, apenas com um receptivo sorriso matreiro em seus lábios.

**- **Isso não muda o fato de que eu vou tentar te convencer do contrário, você sabe. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido lentamente. Ela apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e retrucou a altura:

- Desde quando eu obedeci você?

Ponto para ela, ele pensou. Nem mesmo quando ele estivera atrás das Horcruxes ela fizera o que ele havia pedido: ficar longe e segura. Na verdade, aquilo pareceu inflamar seu desejo de ajudá-lo, mesmo que estivesse em Hogwarts. Mas ele não permitiu que ela percebesse que estava certa.

- Eu tenho novas táticas. – encolheu os ombros com falsa modéstia. Ginny sorriu traquina.

- Desista, Potter.

A forma como seus olhos brilharam para ele, como seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso incrivelmente sedutor fez com que ele perdesse o fio de raciocínio. Do que estavam discutindo mesmo? Por que ele estava zangado com ela? Aquilo não fazia mais tanta importância assim, pensou. Todos seus pensamentos pareciam ter se esvaído de sua cabeça e a única coisa que ele chegou a pensar e que fazia o mínimo sentido possível era o quanto aquela mulher em seus braços era magnificamente perfeita. Mesmo com defeitos, o que chegava a ser de certo modo contraditório.

Ginny percebeu o olhar vulcânico que ele lhe lançava e compreendeu bem o que se passava pela cabeça dele.

- Mike está na Comunidade de Charlie hoje com aquela garota Abbott. – disse com a voz mais inocente possível, mas ele compreendeu bem, e sorriu malicioso, enquanto alcançava a porta e a abria.

Quando ele fechou a porta, prendeu Ginny entre ele e a parede e seus lábios se encontraram, em seguida suas línguas e Ginny soltou um gemido fraco de satisfação.

Ele a beijou com prazer e desejo até que se afastasse dela apenas o suficiente para que seus olhos pudessem se encontrar. Harry segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e sussurrou "eu amo você".

Em seguida, ambos renderam-se ao paraíso.

* * *

- E então Sam acabou tropeçando na escadaria da Comunidade do tio Charlie e eu e Lisa Abbott tivemos que levá-la até tio Charlie, que pareceu realmente zangado com a gente por ela ter se machucado. – Mike disse horas mais tardes, sujo de fuligem e com a calça rasgada. Os cabelos negros estavam ainda mais bagunçados, e ele parecia satisfeito de toda aquela bagunça. – Acho que ele ficou zangado porque Sam armou um escândalo.

Ginny cruzou os braços para o filho, pronta para lhe dar uma dura, mas Harry apenas sorriu.

- Vamos, você precisa de um banho. – ele apenas disse, pegando o filho no colo. Ginny balançou a cabeça quando Mike percebeu que não ia receber uma bronca da mãe.

- Você está o estragando. – ela murmurou para Harry, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ora, ele não fez nada para você brigar com o coitado. – ele respondeu depois que colocou o filho no chão e o mesmo correu para o banheiro. – Ele não empurrou Samantha da escada, empurrou?

- Mas atrapalhou Charlie em seu trabalho.

- Ele é uma criança, Gin. Você não pode exigir que ele aja como um adulto. Deixe o garoto se divertir.

Ginny pareceu retrucar, mas apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu antes de suspirar.

- Vou ajudar Mike. – disse com um sorriso abrindo a porta do banheiro. – O que temos para jantar?

Era uma pergunta infeliz, mas Ginny havia decidido que não deixaria o desespero abatê-la, mesmo com o mínimo que tinham.

- Enlatados.

- Ótimo, deixe que eu prepare, é capaz de você ter a capacidade de destruir até mesmo comida enlatada.

Ela fechou a porta rindo ao ver o bico que Harry lhe enviara.

Harry se deitou no colchão e cruzou um tornozelo em cima do outro, fechando os olhos e cruzando as mãos sobre o peito, com um sorriso fraco em seus lábios.

Aquela pequena alegria que ele sentia seria destruída após a entrada abrupta de Ron no dormitório.

Harry saltou do colchão, assustado. A varinha já em mãos. Ron esperou que o amigo abaixasse a varinha e olhou para ele com seriedade, talvez ate receio.

- Ei, precisamos conversar.

Ele estudou o olhar do amigo e compreendeu o que aquilo significava.

- Eu acho que sei sobre o que é.

A compreensão passou por ambos os olhos dos melhores amigos.

- Aqui não é um bom lugar. – Harry disse com o tom de voz baixo, olhando para a porta do banheiro. Ron assentiu.

- Vamos para a Sala.

* * *

- Foi meu primeiro pensamento quando Malfoy disse que Voldemort estava te controlando. – Ron confessou com a voz baixa, parecendo não acreditar que seus medos estavam sendo confirmados. – Eu pensei que pudesse ser apenas isso, porque você havia aprendido Oclumência quase que por conta própria quando caçamos as Horcruxes.

Harry se se encostou à mesa e passou a mão pelo queixo.

- Cheguei a comentar com Ginny sobre isso. – Ron admitiu. – Mas acho que ela não quis aceitar, ou até mesmo enxergar que poderia bem ser isso.

Harry nada disse, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram com os do melhor amigo, Ron pôde perceber a dor que Harry sustentava em seu íntimo.

- O que você vai fazer? – ele perguntou em voz baixa.

- O que eu tenho que fazer. – Harry respondeu com a voz entrecortada. – Não resta escolha, Ron, você sabe qual é o esquema de uma Horcrux.

Ambos ficaram em um silêncio sufocante, até que Ron o quebrasse.

- Não existe alguma maneira de destruir a Horcrux e Voldemort e mantê-lo vivo?

Harry deu um sorriso triste.

- Se eu sobreviver à batalha com Voldemort, terei de ser morto imediatamente. – ele disse com a voz controlada. – Ou Voldemort não terá sido realmente eliminado.

Ron passou a mão pelo rosto, parecendo cansado.

- A minha meta na última batalha é morrer com Voldemort. – Harry disse categoricamente. – Não... Não existe a possibilidade de sobrevivência.

Ron percebeu as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto do melhor amigo e ele desviou sua atenção, olhando para a mesa ao invés de Harry. Era como se tivesse visto algo que não deveria ver, como se fosse incapaz de consolá-lo. Ele sequer se dera conta que seus próprios olhos estavam marejados.

- Você sabia disso desde que retornou a nós, alguns meses atrás, não é? – Ron sussurrou e Harry assentiu, inspirando profundamente.

- Sim.

- Por que não me disse nada antes?

- Eu... – ele engoliu em seco e pareceu recobrar sua força. – Eu não consegui, Ron. Não depois de ver que tinha um filho. Não depois de ver Ginny. – Harry balançou a cabeça. – Cristo, eu cheguei até mesmo pensar em desistir.

Ele se encostou à mesa, ao lado de Harry e soltou um suspiro.

- Ginny já sabe?

- Não, não sabe. Não estou muito certo se vou dizer a ela, também.

- Você acha isso certo? – Ron perguntou com a voz meramente zangada. – Você vai deixá-la mais uma vez, sem dizer nada? Voltou para a vida dela, a aninhou e agora vai deixá-la sem olhar para trás?

Harry fechou um punho.

- Você conhece sua irmã. – murmurou entre dentes.

- Sim, mas estou começando a achar que não conheço você. – Ron retrucou zangado. Harry o encarou nos olhos, parecendo revoltado.

- Você acha que ela vai aceitar que eu vá embora? Você acha que ela vai dizer "Oh, Harry, tudo bem, morra na batalha... Aliás, quer que eu te mate caso você não bata as botas com Voldemort?"? – ele balançou a cabeça. – Ela só vai deixar as coisas mais difíceis, Ron.

Ron ficou pensando em como uma profecia podia destruir tantas vidas ao mesmo tempo, inclusive a de um bebê de um ano. Lá estava o garoto que sobrevivera por um milagre, um sacrifício vivo, que agora também teria que se sacrificar por que era a única maneira, já que sua sobrevivência não fora apenas uma benção, como uma maldição. Não apenas destruíra a vida de Harry, como a de Ginny, a garotinha de dez anos que o vira subir no trem e queria vê-lo, a todo custo; a garotinha que não parava de falar nele o verão inteiro... A garotinha que o amara com olhos de inocência e que depois, o amara como uma mulher, como nenhuma outra jamais o amaria.

- Ela é uma mulher forte. – Ron percebera que ele estava dizendo aquilo mais para si do que para ele. Como se aquilo o convencesse que era o certo para ser feito. – Ela vai conseguir superar.

- Quando todos acharam que você estava morto, ela nunca havia superado.

Harry fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelo rosto.

- Que escolha eu tenho? – perguntou como uma súplica, e Ron sabia que não existia resposta. – Você acha que eu não quero apenas fugir, ir para qualquer lugar que Voldemort não me ache, que eu leve Ginny e meu filho comigo? – ele balançou a cabeça. – Como você acha que eu vou viver sabendo que meu filho vive em condições nojentas apenas porque eu sou egoísta o bastante?

Ron ficou em silêncio, um silêncio angustiado.

- Quando você pretende fazer isso? – perguntou com a voz baixa, até mesmo suave.

- Talvez até o fim da semana. Charlie disse que teríamos um plano até lá para desarticular os Comensais.

Ron assentiu.

- Eu vou me encarregar para que... Caso você sobreviva à batalha.

Os melhores amigos se encaram, Ron deixando agora as lágrimas caírem livremente pelo rosto. Abraçaram-se com força.

- Isso não é justo. – Ron fungou.

- Nunca foi. – Harry respondeu ao se afastar dele – Nunca foi. – Ele foi para a porta, mas parou com a mão na maçaneta e voltou-se. – Sabe por que eu deixei Voldemort me dominar?

Ron ficou em silêncio, esperando o amigo responder.

- Imaginei que morreria. Com a minha morte, ele também mataria a Horcrux. Nossas almas estão entrelaçadas, eu pensei que se ele fosse me matar...

- Mas ele descobriu sobre a Horcrux que ele nunca quis fazer. – Ron completou por ele.

- Sim. – ele olhou para o chão. – E Ginny nunca deixou que eu fosse embora. – ele soltou um sorriso triste para o amigo. – Eu não sei como, mas escutava sua voz falando comigo todas as noites.

Ron pensou que um soco na boca do estômago doesse menos. Ele se lembrava de uma noite chuvosa alguns anos atrás, que abrira a porta do quarto de Ginny e a vira conversando, mas não havia ninguém no quarto.

Harry voltou-se para a porta e saiu em silêncio. Ron apenas fechou os olhos e suspirou, tentando se manter forte. Longe, no cemitério da destruída Godric's Hollow, vinte minutos depois daquela conversa, Harry estava sobre o túmulo dos pais. Havia um pergaminho em sua mão e ele escrevia furiosamente sobre o mesmo, o que parecia ser um feito e tanto, porque as lágrimas lhe obscureciam a visão.

* * *

Michael estava escovando os dentes quando Harry sentou-se no colchão, esticando as pernas. Ginny se aninhou em seus braços, e ele sentiu a garganta seca.

- O que está pensando? – ela perguntou com a voz baixa. Ele sabia que ela estava estranhando sua atitude. Ele estava terrivelmente quieto as últimas horas.

- Estou preocupado. – respondeu com sinceridade, passeando a mão pelo braço da ruiva carinhosamente.

- Com amanhã?

- Exatamente.

Ela inclinou a cabeça e beijou seu pescoço com suavidade.

- É normal estar nervoso, eu também estou.

- Bom, vamos desarticular os Comensais, não é mesmo? É uma missão arriscada. – ele disse com a voz controlada.

- Tudo vai dar certo. – Ginny disse com a voz confortante. Harry não foi capaz de não apertá-la em seus braços e não sentir sua garganta menor. Assim como seu peito.

- Não saia do lado de Malfoy na missão, me entendeu? – ele perguntou com certa angustia na voz. – Se alguma coisa acontecer a você...

Ginny agora o olhava em seus olhos.

- Harry, está tudo bem. – ela disse com a voz firme. – Não vai acontecer nada, se acalme.

Ah, se ela soubesse que era bem mais do que aquilo. Que aquelas eram as ultimas horas em que ele poderia sentir o calor dela, sentir o cheiro de seu perfume, compartilhar palavras doces...

Ele segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, e a beijou. Um beijo cheio de angustia, de medo, de dor. Ginny se afastou assustada e ficou ainda mais alarmada quando viu as lágrimas nos olhos de Harry.

- Harry, caramba...

- Eu amo você. – ele disse com a voz baixa, ainda segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos. – Eu amo você mais do que eu amo a minha própria vida. A única coisa que me faz continuar lutando é quando eu acordo e olho para você dormindo, abraçando Mike. Ou quanto passo a mão pelos seus cabelos, ou escuto sua voz, por mais que você possa estar zangada comigo na hora. – ele a beijou estalado nos lábios esta vez. – Eu não posso deixar você morrer.

- Harry, eu não vou morrer. Nem você. – ela balançou a cabeça, angustiada pela tristeza que via em seus olhos. – Vai tudo acabar bem, se acalme.

- Eu sei que vai. – ele assentiu. – Apenas... Apenas fique segura amanhã, tá bem?

- Vocês vão subir amanhã?

Tanto Harry como Ginny olharam para a porta do banheiro e viram Michael os encarando. Havia certo medo em seu olhar. Harry imediatamente recuperou o ar sereno e forte e o chamou para que se deitasse entre ele e Ginny, o que Michael fez imediatamente.

- Vamos. – Harry respondeu carinhoso, passando a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados do filho, tão iguais aos seus. – Mas você pode ficar tranqüilo, Mike, tudo vai acabar bem.

Mike ficou apoiado nos braços e olhou o pai nos olhos.

- Vocês vão voltar, não vão?

Harry engoliu em seco. Ginny respondeu por ele: - Sim, nós vamos.

Mike não sorriu, mas beijou a mãe no rosto com carinho e o pai e deitou-se entre eles, desejando boa noite.

- Papai?

- Sim?

- Eu amo você. E você também, mamãe.

Ele fechou os olhos e aconchegou-se. Harry ficou olhando para a criança em silêncio, o olhar perdido.

- Tudo vai acabar bem. – Ginny sussurrou para ele.

Tanto ela como Harry deitaram na cama, ambos abraçando o filho. Ginny reparou que sonhara com momentos como aquele, em que Mike ficava entre ela e Harry, e não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que deu a Harry.

- Eu amo você. – ela sussurrou para Harry, e fechou os olhos.

Oito horas mais tarde, Harry se levantou. Tanto Michael quando Ginny estavam profundamente adormecidos. Harry se levantou, com o olhar ainda fixo em Ginny e no filho e se trocou. Em seguida, inclinou-se e beijou o rosto dela e do menino, que abriu os olhos e murmurou:

- Papai? Onde você vai?

Harry engoliu em seco. – Eu… Papai precisa resolver algumas ultimas coisas com tio Ron, Mike. Diga à mamãe para não se preocupar que eu já venho.

O filho assentiu sonolento, e Harry sorriu para ele. Um sorriso triste.

- Cuide bem da mamãe, filho.

- 'tá bom. – e voltou a fechar os olhos.

Harry lançou um ultimo olhar para Ginny quando se levantou. Uma mecha ruiva caindo em seu rosto, os lábios rosados entreabertos. Deus, ele a amava tanto... Como doía dizer adeus.

"Eu amo você, Gin", murmurou para ela, antes de dar às costas e sair para o corredor, onde Ron o esperava. Ele entregou o envelope para o melhor amigo.

- Entregue isso a ela quando tudo tiver terminado.

Ron assentiu, sério.

- Graças a Deus Ginny não vai suspeitar por enquanto, já que ela só sairá mais tarde com Draco, como combinado. Bem, estamos prontos. - ele disse a Harry, que pareceu um momento incerto do que fazer. Por fim, olhou para trás, para o dormitório, e meneou com a cabeça. –

- Vamos, então.

Ele não olhou para trás quando saia com Ron para seus últimos momentos.

* * *

_Por quê? _

Aquela pergunta martelava em sua cabeça incansavelmente, como um mantra. Por quê? _Por __que__ ele __teve__que__fazer__isso_

Draco estava sentado à mesa, com as mãos cobrindo a boca. Parecia exausto. Ron estava de pé, do outro lado da Sala. Estava de costas para Draco e Ginny, e cobria o rosto com as mãos.

E ela estava ali, mais uma vez, sozinha. Com frio.

- Você precisa cuidar desses machucados. Você está perdendo a cor. – Draco sussurrou com a voz suave.

- Não quero.

Ela foi grossa, até mesmo estúpida, mas não se importava. Por que ele havia feito isso mais uma vez?

A imagem não conseguia sair de sua cabeça. As lembranças a inundavam como _flashs_, cada vez mais insuportáveis e dolorosos. Os momentos que o amara, as palavras de amor, os beijos, seu toque... O sangue dele manchando sua roupa, misturando-se ao sangue dela, o corpo sem vida... A cabeça dele repousando em seu colo, enquanto as lágrimas dela caíam em seu rosto, misturando-se com o sangue em seu rosto.

Draco apenas a olhou, seus olhos cheios de dor ao ver Ginny naquele estado. Olhou também para Ron, de costas para ambos. Ele sabia que também estava chorando. Já estava, aliás, quando apontara a varinha para o melhor amigo, como deveria ser feito.

_- Harry... __Harry... __por__ favor… - ela sussurrou, as l__ágrimas começando a cair. Ele não se mexeu. A máscara da morte pousando serenamente sobre seu rosto. – Por favor... – ela sussurrara com a voz sufocada. Ron estava de joelhos, longe dela e de Harry, com os olhos arregalados, a varinha frouxa em sua mão, agora abaixada. _

_A pior cena, o pior momento. Corpos espalhados por todos os lados. Comensais e Rebeldes no chão, pálidos, sangrando, mortos. Voldemort próximo ao seu trono de ossadas, tão pequeno quanto um recém-nascido, a pele ressecada, como se tivesse morrido há quase três semanas. _

_A batalha havia sido vencida. Ginny sentia como se tivesse perdido. _

_Ela passou a mão pelo rosto de Harry, frio. Os dedos deslizaram pelos seus cabelos sujos e bagunçados e suavemente sobre seus lábios. Arrumou seus óculos. Estava tão perdida que não gritava, não fazia escândalo algum. Apenas repetia as mesmas palavras "Por favor", enquanto as lágrimas iam caindo, sem ela fazer questão que as havia notado cair. _

_Draco colocou a mão em seu ombro. Ele tremia. _

_- Ginny, ele não vai voltar. – ela o ignorou. _

_- Por favor... – sussurrou mais uma vez, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos e deixando que sua testa ficasse contra a dele. – Não faça isso comigo, não de novo... Por favor... Voldemort __morreu,__ você deveria estar vivo... __a__ profecia dizia isso... __por__ favor Harry__, não me deixa aqui de novo..._

_O frio a engolfara de novo. Ela havia se esquecido daquela sensação desde que ele havia voltado. Agora, como se fosse com mais força do que antes, ele voltara, e Ginny não tinha certeza se voltaria a sentir-se aquecida alguma outra vez._

_Ela acariciou seu rosto pálido, seu próprio colo sendo sujo de sangue. O sangue dele. O toque da pele fria com a quente fez com que a realidade batesse em sua cara com força descomunal. _

_Então, finalmente as lágrimas a venceram. Não existiria uma nova chance, ele não voltaria, não mais. _

_Ginny deixou escapar um uivo de dor, enquanto abaixava até que seu rosto ficasse próximo ao dele, os narizes se tocando. Ela tremia incontrolavelmente enquanto chorava, agarrando-se a ele inutilmente. _

_Gritou com Draco quando ele finalmente a soltara de Harry. Não queria ir mais a lugar algum, não queria sair de perto dele. Ah, Deus... Aquilo não poderia ser verdade... _

_Draco a abraçou, mas a sensação de frio não foi embora. Ela ainda tremia como louca enquanto deixava a cabeça encostar-se ao ombro do amigo. _

_

* * *

_

Ela ainda sentia frio. Sua garganta ainda estava apertada e as lágrimas ainda caiam, silenciosas, pelo seu rosto, mesmo depois do tempo que se seguira.

Passaram-se seis meses após a última batalha, e o mundo bruxo estava sendo reconstruído aos poucos. Havia certo tipo de organização que seria o futuro Ministério da Magia, onde Ron, Draco, Charlie e tantos outros que tomaram a frente das Comunidades iam ajudando as famílias sobreviventes a reconstruir casas e instalar a paz. Ela recusara aquela tarefa quando foi solicitada. Simplesmente não conseguiria reconstruir nada, quando ela estava destruída.

Michael estava em seu quarto dormindo, agora na aconchegante casa que ele e Ginny estavam morando. Ginny estava deitada na cama apenas, com o olhar pregado no teto.

Mesmo com o calor que estava naquela noite, seu corpo inteiro tremia de frio. Virou-se para o lado numa infantil tentativa de encontrar Harry, como ainda fazia todas as noites, em busca de calor e, como sempre, não o encontrou.

_Por quê? _ela sussurrou para o silêncio daquela noite, agarrando-se à fronha da cama. _Por que tinha que ser assim? _

Não conseguindo dormir, ela se levantou, como fazia todas as noites e desceu as escadas fazendo o menor ruído possível para não acordar o filho. Foi em direção a cozinha e, com um aceno de varinha, os ingredientes para preparar a poção do sono vieram em sua direção. A única maneira de conseguir dormir, pensou. Um sono sem sonhos, sem imagens e lembranças do dia em que ela morrera com ele.

Ela começou a fazer a poção, lembrando-se da risada dele. A forma como ele ria com facilidade quando estava perto dela, a forma como ela achava ridiculamente fácil arrancar um sorriso dele, mesmo quando ele estava uma pilha de nervos, mesmo quando Ron e Hermione se sentiam amedrontados com os ataques de fúria dele.

Ela começou a cortar os ingredientes e empurrá-los para o caldeirão, lembrando-se em seguida de como um simples olhar que ele lhe lançava era capaz de fazer seu corpo se incendiar. Apenas olhares eram capazes de fazê-la entender o que se passava com ele, o que ele queria.

Algumas noites eram piores do que as outras, Ginny pensou enquanto acendia o fogo com um aceno de varinha. Aquela noite parecia ser o dia exato em que Harry a deixara, porque a dor era tanta que ela sentia vontade de apenas encolher-se e chorar.

Era o que ela realmente teria feito, se não tivesse escutado uma batida na porta. Ela limpou o rosto e deixou o caldeirão fervendo, enquanto caminhava com a varinha em punhos até a porta. Mesmo agora que tudo havia acabado, ela jamais conseguiria viver em paz novamente.

Ela abriu a porta, e seus olhos castanhos se cruzaram com os azuis de seu irmão. Ela não falava com ele fazia tanto tempo...

_Desde que Harry se foi. _

- Desculpe estar batendo à sua porta tão tarde. – Ron disse com a voz baixa. – Só consegui sair da construção agora.

- Não se preocupe. – ela respondeu automaticamente. – Eu não estava dormindo. Por favor, entre.

Ron entrou e Ginny pegou sua capa de viagem e a guardou.

- Eu não vou me demorar, Sam está em casa sozinha. – ele disse enquanto observava a irmã guardar o seu casaco. – Vim apenas porque precisava lhe entregar uma coisa.

Ginny voltou-se para ele e o olhou em seus olhos. Ela parecia ter envelhecido uns dez anos desde a ultima vez que a vira, pensou.

_O brilho em seus olhos sumira. _

- Ginny, me desculpe por não ter ficado com você quando precisou...

- Não ia resolver muita coisa mesmo se tivesse ficado. – ela soltou um pequeno sorriso; um sorriso que não era sincero.

_Ela não está mais viva. _

Ron suspirou.

- Como está Mike?

- Bem. Ele costuma passar o dia com Draco. Minha companhia não é muito boa para uma criança de sete anos ultimamente e Draco disse que eu precisava me recuperar primeiro.

_Nem mesmo para o filho._

- Ouça, Gin... – Ron inspirou profundamente antes de continuar. – Harry... não ia querer que você estivesse desse jeito.

Ele esperou por uma explosão, mas a irmã apenas o encarou.

- Eu não queria que ele morresse, também. – ela respondeu com a voz baixa. – Se era isso que tinha para me dizer, Ron, tenho que -.

- Não era apenas isso. – Ron a cortou e adiantou-se até ela. –Preciso lhe entregar uma coisa que deveria ter entregado há seis meses, mas como mal nos falamos...

Ele estendeu um envelope para ela. Ginny reconheceu a letra imediatamente, e ela sentiu a garganta fechar.

- Eu... – Ron inspirou. – Ginny, me perdoe.

Os olhos dela finalmente esboçaram uma emoção: dor. Eles não demoraram a se encher de lágrimas, mas ela nada disse.

- Eu...Bem... Eu vou indo. – ele disse com a voz baixa. – Por favor, vá lá em casa amanhã ou sábado. Chame Draco... A gente pode comer pizza ou alguma coisa boa e jogar conversa fora.

Ele se aproximou dela, incerto, e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Ginny apenas continuou encarando o envelope em suas mãos, e ele se foi.

Ela não soube como se sentou no sofá. As pontas dos dedos passaram suavemente sobre a caligrafia de Harry, e ela ficou momentaneamente certa se queria ler ou não.

Ela abriu o envelope, e retirou o pergaminho dali.

Ali, toda a explicação. Porque fora necessário que ele morresse. A Horcrux que Voldemort nunca quisera fazer. O que pedira para Ron fazer caso ele sobrevivesse. Porque não contara a ela o que iria fazer.

_"...__Minha maior motivação era seu sorriso, o brilho do seu olhar. Só Deus sabe o quanto eu adoro o castanho dos seus olhos. Gin, amei você, amei mais do que amaria a minha própria vida. _

_Não apenas isso, mas você me ensinou a viver. Você me fez entender o que era amar alguém, que isso era realmente se sentir vivo. A primeira vez que fui duelar com Voldemort, preparado para morrer, os maiores pensamentos que vieram na minha cabeça foram lembranças com você. Seu toque, seu beijo, sua voz. Você sempre me completou, por mais que eu tenha demorado tanto para perceber._

_Eu __amo __você__, Ginny, e __isso __não __vai __mudar __mesmo __depois __da __morte. __Essa é a ú__nica certeza que eu tenho: onde eu __estiver,__ eu ainda amarei voc__ê, e esperarei pelo dia em que vou poder segurá-la novamente em meus braços e, nesse dia, mais nada nos atrapalhará__"_

Falara sobre Michael também, como estava orgulhoso de seu filho. _Nosso filho, a prova do quanto eu amei você, o quanto você me amou. _Dissera que ela precisava ser forte, porque enquanto não se encontravam, Michael precisaria dela. _Um garoto fantástico. Sinto orgulho de ter um filho como ele, e sei que já sinto saudades sem nem mesmo ter ido embora ainda. _

Terminara a carta pedindo para que ela fosse forte, para que não acabasse com tudo e antecipasse o momento do reencontro antes da hora.

Ela devorou aquelas palavras duas vezes mais, mas mais para tentar aplacar o frio que sempre sentia, como se a letra dele pudesse aproximá-la dele.

- Eu sinto tanto sua falta. – ela sussurrou com a voz fraca.

Frio... Frio... Quente.

Ginny ergueu o rosto molhado em lágrimas, assustada quando sentiu-se quente. Quando sentiu o conhecido toque em seu rosto, o calor em seu pescoço e a voz rouca em seu ouvido:

- _Ainda não é hora. _

Quente... Quente... Frio. O frio voltara, mas o rubor em suas faces continuava. A lembrança recente do que acontecera há poucos segundos, as lágrimas caindo geladas pelo rosto quente.

Não era hora... Aquilo pareceu um energético para ela, algo que dizia para não se deixar definhar, por mais que doessem as saudades.

Ela se levantou, deixando o pergaminho sobre o sofá e se encaminhou até a cozinha, para pegar a poção. Antes de tomá-la, porém, rabiscou dois bilhetes: um para Ron e outro para Draco.

_Querido Ron, _

_Eu estou escrevendo para avisar que amanhã eu e Mike estaremos aparecendo por aí para jantarmos em família. Estou mandando uma mensagem para Draco também, para aparecer por lá. Por favor, venha aqui antes de ir para o trabalho para combinarmos o horário. _

_Com amor, _

_Ginny. _

_Querido Draco, _

_Sei que faz um bom tempo que não escrevo. Ron nos convidou para um jantar amanhã em sua casa, e eu adoraria que você fosse. Mike adora suas piadinhas sarcásticas, Deus o abençoe. Avise Ana Abbott para levar Lisa com ela, acho que Sam e Mike gostariam. _

_E __claro, você__ e Ron precisam me contar as novidades. Mal posso esperar para amanhã. _

_Com __amor_

_Ginny._

Ela prendeu as duas cartas na coruja e ficou um tempo observando a mesma se afastar pelo céu estrelado. Por fim, foi para seu quarto levando a poção e a bebeu, e um mundo sem sonhos abriu os braços para recebê-la.


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_And with these words I can __see_

_Clear through the clouds that covere__d me_

_Just __give it __time __then__speak__my__ na__me_

_Now we can hear ourselves again_

Michael Potter estava apoiado na sacada de seu quarto, com vista para o mar. Era pôr-do-sol, o que fazia que o dia que fora insuportavelmente quente agora estivesse agradável. Seus olhos passeavam pela imensidão azul, colorida com tonalidades laranja, amarela e vermelha, enquanto relembrava dos últimos acontecimentos.

Ele não sabia como deveria estar reagindo àquela situação, então a única maneira que presenteava para o destino era com o silêncio.

Era uma sensação estranha, afinal. Em seu interior, a dor chegava a ser quase insuportável; era tamanha dor que ele realmente se rendera ao choro no funeral, um choro de um homem que sabia que sentiria saudades, um choro de um menino que perdera o calor e o carinhos dos braços da mãe, e que relembrava a cada segundo de todos os momentos que passaram juntos; mas por outro lado, ele sentia uma sensação de alivio, como se ele também, no fim, tivesse sido presenteado com aquela paz.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, ele não percebeu a presença de Elisabeth Potter, e pareceu brevemente surpreso quando sua esposa deslizou as mãos pelos seus ombros e se colocou ao seu lado, com um sorriso doce e compreensivo.

- É uma paisagem muito bonita, não é mesmo? – ela perguntou encostando a cabeça em seu ombro e admirando o belo pôr-do-sol. Michael assentiu.

- É sim. Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso.

Ela o encarou e ele encolheu os ombros.

- É quase como um sonho, você não acha? Quero dizer... – ele voltou o olhar para a paisagem. – Que aquela guerra que parecia quase perdida acabou, que vivemos em certa paz... Que podemos ver como é o mundo, e oferecer isso aos nossos filhos.

Elisabeth olhou para o marido com ternura.

- Mike, já se passou tanto tempo... – ela sorriu. – Éramos apenas crianças na época.

- Isso não muda o fato de que ficávamos sabendo o que acontecia. – ele retrucou. – Você sabe, as mortes de pessoas queridas, o que Voldemort fazia. E relembrando isso, é meio difícil de acreditar que hoje em dia estamos vivos, e tendo a oportunidade de vermos paisagens assim. De embarcarmos nossos filhos no Expresso de Hogwarts, ou andar nas ruas sem a preocupação de sermos sangue puro ou nascido trouxa.

Ela se apoiou na sacada e olhou para a paisagem.

- Eu sei por que você pensou nisso. – ela disse suavemente. Michael a enlaçou pela cintura, sem, no entanto, encará-la.

- É. – ele retrucou, apenas. Ela acariciou seu rosto.

- Como se sente, amor?

- Esse é o problema, eu não sei como me sentir a respeito. – Michael respondeu simplesmente. – Seria idiota da minha parte se eu dissesse que não sinto vontade de chorar, que ainda não consigo acreditar que ela se foi. Mas ao mesmo tempo – ele suspirou – eu me sinto feliz.

Elisabeth ergueu uma sobrancelha em sua direção, e ele balançou a cabeça.

- Engraçado que no funeral de Ron eu escutei Sam dizer a mesma coisa. – ela murmurou. – Isso é loucura da família Potter e Weasley?

Michael sorriu.

- Talvez.

- Eu estava com Sam quando Ron se foi. – Elisabeth comentou com um ar de quem estava se lembrando daquele dia. – Ele segurou a mão de Sam e disse que estava na hora de ir e em seguida ele olhou para a porta e abriu um sorriso de quem havia acabado de ganhar na loteria.

Michael entendera por que. Tia Hermione estava esperando por ele.

- Tio Ron sofreu muito na vida. Ele esteve esperando por esse momento, e ele merecia esse descanso. – Michael respondeu suavemente, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – E minha mãe também.

Ele apertou a esposa com carinho e suspirou alto.

- Seria estranho se eu dissesse que sinto falta de uma pessoa que só convivi por poucos meses? – Elisabeth deu um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha.

- Nem um pouco.

- Sinto falta do meu pai, Lisa. – Michael admitiu em voz baixa. – Eu fiquei zangado com ele quando ele se foi, pela segunda vez. Ele havia prometido que não iria embora novamente.

- Ah, Mike...

- Eu fiquei ainda mais zangado quando vi minha mãe chorar. Mais uma vez, ela estava chorando porque ele tinha ido embora, e não poderia mais voltar. – ele sorriu tristemente. – Eu era muito novo na época para compreender.

Sua esposa ergueu uma sobrancelha e ele respondeu:

- Eu teria feito a mesma coisa, se isso fosse à única saída para salvar a mulher que eu amo e dar uma vida digna a ela e ao meu filho. Eu nunca fiquei realmente nervoso com ele – admitiu. – E agora eu fico menos ainda.

Ele olhou para o sol, quase sumindo naquela imensidão azul, e sorriu.

Ele sabia que seu pai amara sua mãe mais do que amara a própria vida. Quando entrara no grupo de Missões Especiais do Departamento de Aurores e trabalhara ao lado de Elisabeth em um caso que ele quase perdera a vida para salvá-la, compreendera seu pai, então; a forma como Harry olhava para Ginny, o brilho intenso em seus olhos quando escutava o som de sua risada ou a forma como ele a abraçara pela vez que ele sabia ser a última deixou claro para Mike com o passar do tempo que ela era a razão por ele, Harry, ter conseguido voltar e vencer.

Ele sabia que seu pai também viera buscá-la, e ele não duvidava que viera com o seu melhor sorriso, como quem esperaria uma eternidade para isso, se necessário. Para que nada mais os impedissem de ficarem juntos. Apenas segurar a mulher que amava em seus braços e vê-la dar o seu melhor sorriso, que aquecia sua alma até no dia mais frio.

- Esse é um motivo pelo qual eu, de certo modo, fico feliz. – ele murmurou, segurando a mão de sua esposa, mesmo com ela não entendendo de fato qual era o motivo.

Lembrou-se do que Lisa dissera sobre Ron, e lembrou-se dos últimos momentos de sua mãe. Ginny dissera que Harry estava orgulhoso dele e em seguida, apenas sorrira e se entregara à eternidade.

Harry estava orgulhoso de seu único filho, e agora Ginny estava onde deveria estar: ao lado do único homem que amara de todo o coração, de todo corpo e alma.

Os olhos verdes de Michael, tão iguais aos de Harry, marejaram e ele sorriu.

- Eu o vi indo embora. – disse com a voz baixa. – Quando eu perguntei aonde ele ia, meu pai disse que iria resolver um assunto importante e disse "Hey, Mike, cuide bem da mamãe". Acho que nem preciso pedir para que ele faça o mesmo.

A noite estava quase se colocando presente quando Lisa o beijou e disse que iria chamar as crianças para jantar. Também disse para não se esquecer que Draco lhes faria uma visita, porque ela sabia que ele se sentiria estupidamente sozinho após da morte de Ginny. Ele sorriu para a esposa e a observou afastar-se lentamente.

Com um suspiro, olhou para o céu, que começava a salpicar de estrelas.

Ele olhou para as pequenas ondas que batiam contra a areia, e o som das risadas invadiu seus ouvidos.

Um homem jovem, com os cabelos bagunçados, assim como os seus, erguia uma mulher no alto pela cintura e a girava. As vestes brancas da mulher esvoaçavam com suavidade e beleza impressionantes e os longos cabelos ruivos balançavam em suas costas. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e ria abertamente, ria como se fosse o momento mais feliz em sua vida; ria, como se nada mais pudesse atrapalhá-los.

Ele olhou para o casal, o som daquelas risadas apertando sua garganta. Ele olhou para o sorriso radiante da jovem, para o rosto do rapaz, que parecia viver o momento mais espetacular de todos, e lágrimas lhe rolaram a face.

Quando ele as limpou, o casal havia sumido e a noite finalmente se colocara presente, mas as risadas continuariam presas em sua memória para sempre.

Ele abriu um sorriso e olhou para o horizonte. Como se fosse possível, ele pôde sentir o sorriso de seus pais sobre si e finalmente deu às costas a paisagem.

Michael murmurou um adeus para seus pais e, com um sorriso em mescla triste pela despedida e feliz por saber que aquilo não seria exatamente um fim, ele rumou para dentro da casa.

_I'm holding out_

_For the __d__ay_

_When all the clouds _

_Have blown away_

_I'm with you now_

_Can speak you name_

_Now we can hear_

_Ourselves again_

**FIM**

**Notas: **_Bom, finalmente eu consegui chegar ao fim __dessa short__. Eu realmente me senti tentada a bolar uma trama__ e desenvolver mais capítulos__, mas resolvi continuar com o planejamento inicial. Isso foi uma pequena história que eu bolei em um dia triste e chuvoso__ e acabei me apaixonando tanto pela história que não me controlei até vê-la acabada. Na primeira tentativa de escrevê-la, eu havia começado com o casamento de Bill e Fleur, depois da segunda vez eu comecei sem linearidade, com a Ginny reencontrando o Harry em uma batalha; então, deixei a short esquecida nos meus documentos e quando ganhei meu notebook e ainda não resgatei meus arquivos da minha querida "lata-velha", o que inclui todas as minhas __fanfics__, resolvi colocar a historia que havia bolado __a__ meses em prática. Antigamente ela se chamava "__All__ I __want__ is __you__", e obviamente que eu ia usar essa musica do U2 como referencia, mas ao final acabei gostando desse jeito e como ela acabou. _

_Pode parecer estupidamente idiota, mas eu chorei enquanto escrevia o prólogo (tama dá um tapa na própria testa), acho que por causa das musicas que eu estava escutando ou porque o clima de mudar de casa me deixou realmente meio sensível temporariamente, mas dane-se. Em uma das raras vezes que isso acontece, eu gostei desse projeto, gostei realmente, achei que ele ficou bom, apesar de alguns erros. Espero que vocês compartilhem da mesma opinião e possam comentar sobre isso. _

_Os dois trechos são da música "__Wearing __the __inside__ out", do Pink __Floyd__, que__ aliás__, me fizeram disparar na escrita e terminar o quarto capitulo e o epílogo no mesmo dia. E um pouco que faltava do terceiro. _

_FELIZ ANO NOVO :D_

_Bom, é isso. Fim._


End file.
